Going Once, Going Twice and In Love
by Cherlemagne
Summary: AU Story. Lily moves to London to start her new job. But the first night in her new flat is a disaster. Her neighbor plays piano at 3:30 in the morning! And her new colleague is... very sexy! Wow, 100 favs! Thank you!
1. I owe you

**Chapter 1- I owe you**

James peered through the curtains and down at the road beneath his window. Some random mover heaved the last piece of furniture up to the flat. This one was far older than the others, an antique, and shivers ran down his spine at the thought of having an old lady (that should have died decades ago) for a neighbor.

But if she really was an old lady he didn't know for certain. He just saw that enormous black umbrella that hid his soon to be neighbor. But how did he know it was a woman? Mrs. Easton from the first floor had told him, when he had tiptoed to his mailbox to get his mail. James was sure Mrs. Easton always listened intently to the door and when she heard the slightest sound she had to check on her mail or had to bring the trash out.

James stepped closer to the window when a car stopped by. _London Heathrow Airport Quarantine Station_ was on the side of the small transport vehicle.

The black big umbrella hurried to the car when a man got out of it and opened the back to take out the biggest box for a cat that James had ever seen in his entire life.

_Oh no, _James groaned, _Old lady with a cat that can eat the puppy from the Millers._

The box vanished under the umbrella, the driver got back in his car and left.

The mover came back out on the street. One talked to the umbrella while the others got in the transporter. A few seconds later they shook hands and the movers drove off.

James pressed his fact to the cool surface of the window and peered down again, hoping the black umbrella would be closed before going inside the building so he could see his neighbor. But the old lady didn't do him that favor.

_I'll bet she is busy with her monster cat; _he thought and walked to his front door to listen to any of the conversation that may have been going on outside.

Why did he act like this, especially because it was so out of character for him? That was easy enough to answer. When Mrs. Easton asked him something about the new neighbor he had to answer truthfully. James would bet on his broom that Mrs Easton would know everything about _her_ after three weeks and that she would tell him about the difficult childhood his new neighbor had. That's what she had done after the Millers had moved in.

It annoyed the living daylights out of him so, this time, he wanted to find out about his neighbor before Mrs. Easton did so he could ignore her gossip later one because he would already know it all. James made an annoyed face. He was sure Mrs. Easton was the reason that one day he would use the Imperius Curse.

Suddenly he heard a voice and steps. It sounded like the old lady was talking to her cat and the cat answered her with a furious, "Meow!"

James's imagination drew a picture of her, and it kept becoming clearer and clearer.

_Well, at least she won't hear me when I play piano in the night_, he shrugged. _I don't need a Silencing Charm_ he thought and walked back in the living room. There he opened a Butterbeer, sat down on the sofa and turned the TV on. For a short moment he glanced on his work schedule. The next day was circled with a red marker. _Tomorrow this L. Evans shows up, _he moaned again but didn't waste a second thought on her and watched TV.

XXXXX

Lily walked up the stairs to her new flat. In one hand she had the big black umbrella in the other she carried the heavy cat box.

"Well Minerva, I think you gained weight while you were in the quarantine station. Did you," she asked her cat.

An affronted mew sounded from the box.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You don't wanna hear that. I just noticed."

An annoyed hiss erupted from the shadows.

"Hey, I just said it," Lily defended herself and stepped into her flat. Several boxes, pieces of furniture, and carpets lay scattered on the floor.

"That's our new home, Minnie," Lily announced and opened the catbox.

Shortly after she did so, there appeared a giant paw and then a second one. The enormous brown haired cat stretched delightedly and pulled her backside out of the box with all the classiness a cat could possess. Slowly she stalked through the clutter and mewed occasionally.

"Yes, I know," Lily called back and twisted her hair in a bun. "I need to unpack but in an hour it will look like we have lived here for years." And she fumbled with her purse, "I wonder how it gets down there every time," she pondered, when she finally found her wand and flicked it.

Instantly all boxes opened and unpacked themselves. Drawers and other furniture moved to the right places. A carpet rolled over the floor while the other things floated in midair. Plates shot in the kitchen. Clothes walked in her bedroom, folded up and got neatly in the drawers.

Lily stood in the hall and swung her wand like a baton. A few times Minerva let out a nasty hiss and Lily yelled "Sorry Minnie and her cat responded with a bored "Meow." That meant something along the lines of, "Yeah, yeah."

After two and a half hour all was in place. The plants stood on the window sill, the curtains hung white and straight and the fringes of the carpet pointed to one side. Lily fell down on the sofa, next to Minerva who had slept there peacefully for twenty minutes already.

"Finally done," she wheezed and run her fingers through the cat's fur. She started purring immediately, "It's almost like being back in Salem. But don't dare you leave dead birds on the steps of the neighbors." Lily heard a short hiss.

"I'm serious! No dead birds on the doorsteps of neighbors I don't like. Do you hear me?"

"Meow," Minerva answered and hid her pink nose under her paws.

Lily looked at her watch. It's half past nine. _I need to go to bed, _she thought and got up and walk in her new bedroom. _Tomorrow is an important day._

Carefully she selected her clothes for the next day. For a brief moment she thought about her new colleagues but when her head touched the pillow she was deep asleep.

Or at least she thought she had been deep asleep, when a sound woke her up several hours later. It was a soft, then regular, and then loud. The volume then increased further. Lily shot up in bed.

"What in the name of Merlin's long beard is going on? What an idiot plays piano at," she glanced at her watch "FOUR THIRTY IN THE MORNING!"

Furiously she threw the covers back. _This has to be a dream; _she thought and opened the door to the living room. The sound of the piano was much louder now.

"This is unbelievable," Lily, said almost speechless. "The renter didn't tell me about crazy neighbors that play piano in the middle of the night!" Still furious she knocked on the wall.

For a short moment the music stopped but then her neighbor started playing again.

If it hadn't been this late and her jetlag hadn't been so bad the music wouldn't have bothered Lily. In fact she probably would have sat down on the sofa next to Minerva and had listened to the music. BUT not half past three in the morning! Lily hit the wall again but nothing happened.

"Okay, you can have it that way," she hissed, like just her cat did and reached for her wand.

It would take a huge amount of concentration to hex something through a wall but she needed her sleep. Lily flexed her back; pointed her wand at the wall and whispered a word.

One second later, she heard something break down and one last sound.

_Finally, _she sighed relieved. Placed her wand back on the table and climbed back into her bed. _Just three more hours of sleep, _Lily thought and turned on the other side.

XXXXXXX

James observed his broken down piano.

_How can something just break down like that, _he pondered and run his hand through his messy hair. _I bet Padfoot placed a charm on it; _James thought and walked around the pile of black, polished wood.

A short moment he thought about a counter curse and then flicked his wand. The broken pieces got back together and seconds later the piano looked as good as new. He placed his fingers on the piano keys and intended to play again but no sound came out. Well, there was a sound, but it sounded like someone dragging their fingernails down a chalkboard.

Disgusted he stepped back, like the piano had an infectious disease. _Looks like Moony is in the joke as well, _James was sure and looked at his watch. _Uff, four o'clock._

"I will take care of you later," he told his noble piano that didn't sound noble at all anymore and went to sleep.

XXXXX

Lily hurried out of the nearby coffee shop, laden with a Macchiato, to the red-brown and stucco ornate brick building. It was five minutes to nine and she would hate herself for being late on her first day. That wouldn't be impressive at all!

From afar, sparkling in the sunlight was the dark green and polished tiles of a tall building with curved golden letters carved into it.

_A&V_

_Auctioneer_

_Since 1777_

_Prop. L. Verne & J. Artemis_

Carefully, but still with self-confidence she made her way through the mass of people that headed, just like her, to their offices.

Lily had successfully dodged the swinging suitcase of a grumpy looking man when she bumped in someone else. Her cup fell out of her hand, the cover popped off and the coffee spilled on a light blue shirt.

"Oh Mer… my god," Lily exclaimed shocked, "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you coming. I had to dodge the grumpy looking guy…"

"It's okay," a friendly male voice interrupted her and she looked up.

Lily found herself looking into the most breathtaking hazel eyes she had ever seen. They belonged to a prominent face, though it was still very kind. He had high cheekbones, well toned skin and messy dark hair. A very sexy beard framed his lips every woman would die for to kiss.

"I'm fine. It's okay," the stranger told her. "In such cases I have a shirt in the office." He smiled.

"No, it's not okay," and Lily looked in her purse for a tissue. Finally she found one and wiped over the spot on his shirt. A second later she realized how stupid that must look. "Oh sorry," she mumbled and handed him the tissue.

He still smiled at her when he took the tissue and wiped the coffee away. "It's alright. If you want you can spill coffee over my shirt everyday."

Lily smiled back at him and recognized his dreamy look, when suddenly Big Ben rang and told it was nine o'clock.

"Oh no! I'm late," she jumped, "Please send me the bill for the dry cleaner. I work at Artemis & Verne," she said and vanished behind the glassy revolving door.

She definitely did not look at the noble entrance hall, which was decorated in marble and gold, and she stormed in an elevator. Lily pushed the button for the third floor that had the letters A&V next to it and the lift started up.

Nervously she bounced from foot to foot when a soft 'bing' announced her arrival on the third floor.

Lily flexed her shoulders, breathed deeply and walked in the hall. On the right and left sides, the glassy walls expanded and divided the huge office in several small ones. It looked welcoming and light. Even though it was just nine in the morning everyone was already busy.

"Can I help you?" asked a sweet voice and Lily recognized the announcement.

"Good morning," she said. "I have an appointment with David Dunvegan."

"Mr. Dunvegans office is down the hall on the right side. Shall I escort you?"

"No, thank you." Lily smiled and walked down the hall.

XXXXXX

James still stared on the glassy revolving door, the young woman with the most stunning emerald eyes he had ever seen had vanished behind. He had never seen a woman like her before. Small strands of her hair had fallen out of her put- up and James just could guess the length of her thick, red hair. Her silky skin gleamed like a diamond and her lips… if James had been in his right mind he would have kissed her instantly. Even though he didn't know her. James still wiped over the spot she had spilled her coffee on and it started to dry.

_What am I doing here? _He thought suddenly. _I'm standing here like an idiot on the sidewalk and spreading the coffee over my shirt!_

He blinked once, he blinked twice, and he blinked a third time. He checked if he got all his senses again and entered the building. _I need to get the coffee off of my shirt,_ he commanded himself to the men's bathroom.

One minute later he came out with a stunning spotless light blue shirt and he walked in the elevator. He pressed the button for the third floor and put his necktie in the right place.

'Bing' the elevator announced the third floor and he walked out.

"Good morning, James," sounded a sweet voice of the front desk lady.

"Good morning, Estelle," he greeted her and walked in his office.

"Hey, Melanie," James greeted his colleague and sat down behind his desk.

"Hey James," she responded. "David wants to see us because of this Evans."

"Oh yeah, right," he wheezed and glanced at the third desk that was crammed in the office last Friday. For Melanie and him, the office was all right but for three people it was like working in a broom cupboard. He was sure one of them had to move out sooner or later.

Both got up.

"Had a good weekend?" asked Mel, when they walked down the hall to the office of their boss.

"Well, the usual. Party with friends and the weekly Sunday lunch at my parents," he made a face.

"Bachelor boy," she laughed.

James knocked on the door and a familiar "Come in" sounded. He opened the door for Melanie and walked in after her in the huge office of David Dunvegan who enthroned behind his gigantic desk.

"Ah, there you are. James, Melanie. That is your new colleague Lillian Evans." Majestically he got up and pointed on the young woman, who had gotten up from her chair also. James hadn't recognized her when he had entered the office but when he saw her now was lost of words. She too was speechless, when she recognized him.

"Do you know each other," Melanie wondered.

"Briefly," James answered when his stiffness disappeared and held his hand out to Lily's, "James Potter," he said; thanked Merlin that he had remembered his name and they shook hands.

"Pleasure," Lily smiled, her cheeks a shade of pink. "Lillian Evans. I see you have changed your shirt."

"Well, yes I did." They still shook hands. It seemed like none of them could let go. It was like a charm made them to hold on. David and Melanie looked questionably at them.

"Oh, sorry," Lily laughed realizing the others were clueless, "I spilled coffee on Mr. Potter's shirt outside," she explained still looking at James. "He was really nice about it. I'm so sorry though."

"No problem," he still smiled.

"Well, do you mind James if I shake her hand as well," Mel asked him because he and Lily still held hands.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." And he stepped embarrassed to the side. The charm was gone.

"Melanie Mosag. It's a pleasure Lillian," Mel introduced herself. "I don't know what has gotten into James," she laughed.

"A pleasure too," Lily smiled and tried hard to concentrate on the woman in front of her, "Oh, and just call me Lily."

"So, we know each other now. Great," David clapped his hands together. "Now we talk about business." But when he had finished his sentence the phone rang.

"Dunvegan. Uhu. Mh. Okay I'll send her over." And he hung up. "Mel, Emmy asked for you. She needs your for something in accounting."

"Okay, see you," and she got up and left.

"So, were was I…" David started again. "Oh, yes. Over the weekend we got some new orders. We not just an auctioneer firm we also act in the interest of clients and buy pieces for them," he explained for Lily and reached for two folders on his desk. One he handed her, the other James. "In there you will find the address of the client, what piece he wants, and what he is willing to pay. The name and address of the seller is in there as well."

Lily and James looked at him understandingly and motioned to get up but David stopped them.

"I just want to tell you, who completes his deal first will be promoted."

James glanced astonished at his boss, "Well, David. I can't really judge Mrs. Evans…"

"Miss Evans," Lily interrupted.

James' stomach jumped when he heard she wasn't married but he didn't show any sign of his joy. "Oh, I'm sorry. I can't really judge Miss Evans abilities, but why is she getting the same offers as me? I mean she is here the first day," he said a little bit angry. "I've worked for A&V two and a half years!"

"James," David begun. "Lily worked for Christies. A&V headhunted her and she worked in our branch office in Salem," he said and it sounded a response wasn't welcomed. "She has the same qualification like you."

Lily felt suddenly very uncomfortable. It was the first day and already she was clashing with her fellow employees.

"Okay. Well then, it is fair," James answered lightly, but Lily could see that he didn't mean it.

"Great," David nodded. "Well, then have successes," he smiled.

Lily closed the door behind her and walked to James who waited for her. "I'm really sorry about this conversation," she started.

"No, don't worry," he interrupted her. "If he says it's fair, it is." He shrugged. "I think this deal will be pretty easy. I know the Longbottom's real well," James explained more arrogantly than he intended to.

Lily glanced him up and down. "So you think, you place one call and you will be one floor up?"

"Well, maybe. But who is your seller," he asked.

She looked at her papers. "Black, Sirius," she said and faced him. For a brief moment she thought she saw supremacy in his eyes. But after she had blinked the same warm hazel eyes looked at her.

James held the door open for their office and Lily walked to her new desk and sat down. Whereas he got a file off a shelf and flipped through the pages, glancing at her surreptitiously.

"Your American, aren't you," he asked suddenly.

She looked up. "No, I'm not. Why you asking?"

"Well, I don't want to be rude or anything but you've got a really strong Yankee accent," he grinned.

Lily sat up straight. "So have I?"

"Yes but after a few month in Britain you will speak properly like we do," James suddenly realized how provoking that comment was. But he couldn't take it back. It would be a sign of weakness and he absolutely didn't want her to think he was weak. So he smiled at her, like he hadn't made a rude comment.

Lily leaned her head slightly to the side and small strands of hair danced around her face. She motioned him to come to her desk. While she did so, she smiled at him a smile that would cause every man go insane. James bent over her desk to faced her and stopped an inch in front of her. She leaned closer and his heart started racing.

"In your opinion, I may not speak proper English. But in Britain and, just to let you know, in America as well, is it considered to be indecent to speak ill about people to their faces and walk around with an open zipper," she breathed in his ear with a low, almost seductive voice.

_Oh shit, _James thought and tried to force the heat down that came out of nowhere.

"Well, thanks," he managed coolly and zipped up his pants.

"Your welcome," she grinned, when he got up and sat behind his desk.

For some time they worked in silence, when James suddenly got up, excused himself and went away.

_I hope that was not too much for him, _Lily thought and remembered his uncertain look after he had made that comment about her accent. _He didn't look like he intended to say it so deprecatingly. _Not even a minute later Melanie stepped into the office.

"You've got you first job?" she smiled friendly.

"Yeah, I need to contact a Mr. Black," Lily glanced in her file.

"Black," Mel asked astonished. "Is it Sirius Black, Regulus Black, or Tenebrus Black?"

"Well, Sirius Black," Lily answered truthfully.

Melanie whistled quietly, "Miss Evans…"

"Please call me Lily."

"Oh, right. Well then call me Melanie or Mel," she smiled, "I think I should warn you."

"Why?" Lily asked curious.

Her new colleague sat down on the edge of her desk and crossed her legs, "I'm sure David told you, that whoever completes their deal first will be promoted, right?"

"Yeah he told us so, but what do you want to warn me about?" Lily asked confused.

"Well, James and Sirius are best friends. They've known each other since school," explained Miss Mosag.

Lily blinked flabbergasted. _Then that was the expression in his eyes, _she thought and anger boiled inside her.

"I think he'll call Sirius Black and tell him he shouldn't make a deal with you, or at least he will tell him to delay your deal. So he can finish his deal first with… who is his seller?"

"Longbottoms," Lily said grumpy but suddenly her face lightened up, "Augusta!"

"What about Augusta Longbottom," Mel wondered.

"How could I forget _that_," Lily burst out, "Augusta is my mother's cousin."

"You're not American?"

"No," she smiled, "I know, I've got an accent."

"Well, yes, but you know what's important now," asked Mel, "You should go to Augusta and speak to her. You can play as unfair as James."

Lily jumped up and gathered her things, but she stopped, "Why are you telling me all this. We don't even know each other."

"It's just fair, like I said. You should know how James can be. I bet he is calling Black at this moment."

Lily considered all for a moment and remembered the look on his face after she had said Black's name. "I owe you," she said and headed out of the office.

Five minutes later, James entered the office with three cups of coffee. "It took Estelle ages to set up the coffee machine. That's yours Mel," he placed a cup on her desk. "And that is yours Miss Evans… where is Miss Evans," he asked astonished.

"James," Melanie began. "I need to tell you something important. It would be just fair."

"What is it?" James asked

"Lily knows the Longbottoms."

"Well, I know the Longbottoms too," he said impatiently, "So where is the problem?" He sipped his coffee.

"Lily is on her way to Augusta to tell her not to sell to you or at least delay the deal so Lily can complete her deal with Black first."

James swallowed some coffee at that moment and started to cough. "She's doing what?"

"Augusta Longbottom is her mother's cousin. They are related and relatives help each other. She's going to ask Augusta to put you off until she finished her deal with Sirius Black."

_She is doing that because my comment of her accent, _he thought and his anger aroused in him.

"You are a friend of Sirius Black, aren't you," Melanie asked.

"Yes I am, his best friend, actually."

"Then you should play like Lillian does. It's really unfair what she is doing. I mean she works here for one day and…"

"Yeah, your right, Mel," James interrupted her and picked up his phone. "I owe you," he said and dialed Sirius' number.


	2. Kick up the fuss

_Hi everyone!_

_Well my beta is finally done with the chap. She was really busy. But I hope she did a good job. Thanks so much for your reviews and for your patience._

_Please review and make my day!_

_Cheers!_

_Tanja_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2- Kick up the fuss**

Lily seized the knocker and struck the iron, coiled snake against the dark wood of the entry door that had seen their better days slip away. The black color had chipped off in some places and exposed the weathered wood beneath the thick paint. While she waited, Lily gazed skeptically at the dried out front garden. Yesterday it had rained, so she was confused as to why the flowers look so dead. Shaking the ponderings from her head, she pressed the bell button impatiently when no sound from inside reached her ear. As she touched the cool metal she felt an engraving and with a closer look Lily once again saw the coiled snake.

_What is with all the snakes?_ She shook her head and forced herself to relax and calm down. With a slight delay, a quiet ringing reached her ears and then she could hear steps from inside the dark and foreboding house. About three seconds later the front door swung open and a young man, who couldn't be much older than she was, looked her up and down, under a veil of pitch-black hair.

"Yes?" he asked boredly and leaned against the doorframe.

"Hello," Lily greeted with a warm smile, "Mr. Sirius Black I assume?" she inquired.

"That's me," the young man replied continuing to scrutinize her from his position against the doorframe.

"My name is Lillian Evans," she said and she extended her right hand to him.

"Pleasure," he said shaking her hand, "What leads you to my doorstep? I don't have much time," he mumbled before she could speak further.

"I'm from Artemis & Verne. I'm here to have a look at the amulet", Lily continued to introduce herself, "I am your official contact," she smiled charmingly.

"Then I suppose you should come in," Sirius answered suddenly and inexplicably friendlier. Actually, he had planned to treat James ' work colleague as impolitely as possible, but something had deviated him from his intended goal.

"Thank you," Lily still smiled and stepped past him into the dark entrance hall. For a short moment everything was black, but then her eyes grew accustomed to the darkness. Lily glanced over yellowed walls covered with an innumerable amount of portraits. It smelled moldy and old. The place struck her as oppressing and intimidating; she wished ardently for a brighter, friendlier area.

"Follow me please," Sirius instructed and Lily followed him down the long corridor. Quietly he opened a door to his left and they both entered (to Lily's complete astonishment) a bright and friendly living room. There were several large windows that stretched from the ceiling to the floor were opened and a gentle breeze blew through the room. There was also a light, pleasant scent, vanilla and ginger.

"Please sit down," he directed her to a comfortable sofa and sat down beside her.

"Thanks," Lily said before jumping instantly into business, "I am your agent for this sale and my buyer wishes a fast completion of the business." She still smiled infatuatedly.

Sirius examined her in detail for a while. No miracle, James had said, I am to downplay my allure. Padfoot complained in spirit and execrated himself, but he had sworn to Prongs that he would not let his charm play.

"Mr. Black?" Lily asked carefully. The young man beside her seemed somehow absent. His grey blue eyes looked past her and stared on the wall behind her. "Mr. Black?" she tried again and touched his arm. "Is everything alright?"

"What?" Sirius snapped back into reality.

"Is everything alright with you?"

"I'm sorry," he blinked, "I'm fine. Beg your pardon, but what have you said?" Lily smiled benevolently at him.

"I asked you to show me the amulet. I would like to examine it for its authenticity, if you would permit it."

"Yes, naturally," and he rose agilely and went to a cabinet. Sirius returned with a small box and placed it directly before her. Lily took a magnifying glass from her bag, opened the box, and took a small round disk from within the velvet lined box.

Carefully she moved her fingers over the old forgotten inscriptions. The blood-red ruby in the middle of the amulet radiated with a feeling of struggle, hate, and obsession. But Lily was not swayed or moved by it. Professionally, she wedged the magnifying glass before her eye and studied the amulet.

_Is that really the Amulet of Asael_? she thought and remembered everything she had heard in her Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. The Amulet had been stolen centuries ago by a traveler from the holy places of Machian and now Lily held it in her hands.

With all blood acts that rested on it.

With all plots and lies that we crafted to give it power.

It must be the real one, Lily determined after a few minutes when she had examined each minuscule notch in the metal. Suddenly Lily had the feeling that someone was looming over her and she turned her head in slowly to the side. She looked directly into gigantic grey-blue eyes. In her fright, the magnifying glass fell from her pinched eye and rolled under the table. Sirius had bent over the seat-back to look over her shoulder as she studied the amulet.

"And what you think of the amulet? Is it authentic or not?" he asked calmly, although he was now so close that he had noticed the pleasant scent of her perfume.

"Out of all my experiences with such artifacts, I would say that it is authentic," she confirmed charmingly and groped on the floor for her magnifying glass.

"Ah!" Sirius radiated, "Perfect," and he straightened up again.

"For how long have you been in possession of this piece?" Lily inquired, while she confirmed the authenticity in writing.

"Oh, eternities," he said readily with the wave of his hand, "One of my ancestors bought it on a journey. Since then it is in family estate."

Lily smirked knowingly, when he told her this story. In the course of the years people had told her the craziest things to cover the true origins of an object. Lily always knew better though. Padfoot put the amulet back into the box, when it suddenly whispered.

"Traitors!" the voice was strained and hushed. Lily looked up.

"What did you just say?"

Sirius started to turn red and closed the top of the box: "N… nothing."

"I know I heard something whisper . . ." Lily said resolutely.

"Really?" he asked nonchalantly, "I didn't." Lily looked one moment urgently at him. Something was strange about this Sirius Black. She had the feeling, a strange feeling, almost as if he wasn't a Muggle. Because if he was a Muggle, how could he have come to possess this amulet.

But for now, she pushed these thoughts aside. She had to complete the sale and trump over James. But that was more easily said than done. Once, the selling price was too low for Sirius, then he wanted to have considering time and then he blocked completely.

"Mr. Black," Lily began. "I'm getting the impression that you do not want to sell at all."

"Oh trust me," Sirius said with a sly smirk, "I want to be rid of this thing. It just sits around and collects dust . . ."

"Then why do you not want to complete the business transaction as fast as possible?" Lily sighed in frustration. He was making this far more difficult than it needed to be.

"Because I would like you to go to a party with me," and arrogance flitted over his face. Lily considered this for a moment. This turn in actions was not welcomed at all. But Lily knew she needed to close this deal before James closed his.

"When is this party?" she asked plastering a fake smile on her face.

"In three days." Lily bit back a frustrated groan.

"And afterwards you'll sign the contract?"

"You have my word!" Sirius smirked across the table at her.

Lily pushed a strand of hair from her face and bent her head somewhat to the side. Again she smiled infatuatedly and looked at him with a slightly seductive look. This aura surrounded her, which could actually reduce any one with her to nothing; normally this would be enough to move the person to sign the contract. But Sirius was immune to any of such attempts, expecting an answer. As Lily realized that this usual mesh did not pull, she breathed resignedly in and out.

"Well, where does the party take place?"

Sirius smiled joyful before answering: "At the Bones' family estate. Where should I go to pick you up?"

"We should meet there," suggested Lily, "I live out of the way and it would be a large detour for you."

"As you wish," he smirked.

XXXXXXXX

James looked up at the house and noticed how a curtain moved on one of the upper floors. _The Dragon is expecting me already;_ he thought and cringed at the thought of Augusta Longbottom's green dress and her large hat, with the enormous canary on top. James smirked at the nickname Sirius had given the old bat; it was fitting that was for certain. The front door was opened and a young man with dark, carefully combed hair stood before him.

"Hello James," Frank Longbottom welcomed him with a knowing smile.

"Hello Frank. How are you?" James inquired politely. Lily was already here; Prongs just had a sinking feeling that she had pulled strings and prepared for the fight.

"Oh, fine. Thanks for asking," Frank smiled and stepped to the side. "Come in. Mom is already waiting for you," and he pointed up the stairs. James followed Frank along the corridor, while the door closed automatically behind them. Some portraits winked at Prongs. A small girl dropped a curtsy and an older man tipped his hat. Together they climbed up the stairs, dodging the 14th step that always creaked and sauntered to Augusta's personal salon.

"Mom, James is here," informed Frank needlessly to Augusta Longbottom.

"I thought so!" she answered grumpily. Well then the first round of the battle has begun, James thought.

"Hello Mrs. Longbottom," he shook her hand. "How are you?"

"Like a witch of my age", she retorted.

"Mom!" Frank said admonishingly, "please!" And he disappeared from the room.

James briefly scanned the room. He knew this salon very well with its heavy, green velvet curtains, behind which one could hide oneself without a problem. There was the small hole in the carpet right in front of the fire-place and the creaky floorboard near the window, which gave a view of a garden. Oh yes, James knew this salon well.

Like always Augusta wore her green dress. She must have had hundreds of them; James considered and held also a look out for the gigantic red handbag. The hat with the gigantic canary lay carefully on a likewise-large hatbox.

"So, there you are," Mrs. Longbottom began and pointed to an uncomfortable chair. Deeper lines entrenched themselves around her mouth further.

"Yeah, here I am," he smiled unsuccessfully, because the woman sitting opposite of him had not responded to his means of politeness. She, instead, looked him up and down critically with an elegantly arched eyebrow. Silence grew between them and small dust specks danced merrily in sunlight that shown through the windows.

"Should we start?" James asked carefully and took a few papers from his bag.

"Yes, we should", Augusta answer briefly and took a silver bracelet out from the innumerable folds of her dress. In the center it had an elegantly cursive letter "H" and it was surrounded by an eagle and a badger on one side and a lion and a snake on the other. Without a word she handed it to him and James took out his magnifying glass.

"I know that it is authentic," he explained, "but I haven't seen it for a long time." James examined longingly the filigree work and was annoyed that he couldn't buy it. Well, he could have done it, but how could he explain to David that he had taken the piece for his own and snatched it away in from the best customer of A & V? Carefully he placed the bracelet on the polished wooden table between them and confirmed the authenticity. Casually he mentioned the purchase price and Augusta didn't seem against the offered price.

"I already got the contract. My customer would be very glad for a fast completion," James tried to get over with it while Mrs. Longbottom watched him with a bored expression, up until now that is.

"I'm not selling right now. I want some time to consider."

James was surprised: "Do you have any objections?"

"No, I have none," she answered grumpily.

"Then I don't quite understand . . ." he began, because James had expected more imaginativeness of Augusta. But she interrupted him gruffly.

"I have no more time. I'll sell in one week, good day," and she rose and rushed from the salon. James blinked, as if he could not believe that this geriatric woman could disappear so fast. Suddenly someone coughed behind him and Frank entered the room.

"Do not worry about Mom. She was really upset earlier when Lily was here," he said as he fell down on the sofa. "I told her that I don't believe that you do such things. But if it concerns Lily . . ." he glanced meaningfully at James, ". . . then she sees no more soil in the cauldron!"

"Who began with this mean stuff?" James snapped, "I certainly did not."

"Lily would beg to differ. She was so upset! The last time I saw her like that was when I played with Dad's wand and suddenly she had blond hair. She is so proud her hair."

James' jaw dropped and nearly hit the floor. Why he hadn't come with it by himself?

"Wait a moment," he began and sat upright. "Lillian Evans is... is a witch?"

"Um, you didn't know that? Frank asked somewhat uncomfortably. James made an expression as if he would pass out and fall from his chair at any moment.

"No, from where . . . but how . . ." he burst out and grew immediately silent. On his forehead deep wrinkles appeared. It looked as if he was considering something really hard.

"She hexed you and you didn't notice, didn't she?" Frank smirked. James was dumbfounded.

"She did!" he answered thunderstruck. Me, he thought me, James Potter, got hexed by a girl and didn't even realize it!

"What has Lily done?" asked his grinning companion.

"I think . . . she made me look like a fool and intentionally! She hexed my zipper open and I didn't notice!" That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Yeah, that's Lily. I really believe she is the female counterpart to you," Frank Longbottom laughed. "Nonverbal spells are her specialty. I would be careful with her around."

James made a face that resembled that of a furious storm could. _Oh, I'll pay her back,_ he thought. _Nobody pulls a stunt like that and goes unpunished by me, whether she is pretty or not. _

XXXXXXXXX

"Please wait!" Lily called a few meters away from the elevator. She didn't want to wait for the next. Just half an hour ago she had been condemned to go out with a customer to be able to complete the contract as fast as possible. Merlin alone knew what she could expect from the party. Self-willed she pushed through a crowed and entered the elevator.

"Which floor?" a gentle voice asked. Before Lily had looked up, she knew who had asked. There he stood with a smile on his lips and a shrewd look in the face.

"Third please," she answered and smiled likewise.

All promises, which she had given herself not to tackle James Potter, were forgotten the moment those doors slid shut. James bent somewhat forward to press the button and easily brushed her arm.

"I think we work on the same floor," she interrupted him and smiled.

He answered her with a smile and the elevator started to move upwards. Lily felt goose bumps prickle on her skin because of his look. That had never happened since . . . well actually that had never happened to her before.

"And, how are you, Potter?" Lily inquired anxiously for small talk. _What's the matter with me? Just one hour ago I wanted to hex James into next week and now I'm asking him how he is!_

"We should address each other by first names, don't you thing?" James offered, "We'll be working together for a long time and I think it's more appropriate."

"Well, okay", she answered, "Lily," she stretched out her hand for him to shake.

"James," he took her hand and again both looked deep into the other's eyes.

It was at that moment that the elevator doors opened and several people stepped inside. Lily had to step closer to James so she wasn't jostled about. But now she was pressed closely to him. His warm brown eyes rested on her emerald-green and they stood entranced as they stared into the depths of the other's eyes. James's heart started beating faster, then he inhaled her pleasant scent and every thought fled from his brain. He forgot that he wanted to speak his opinions about things that had happened just one hour ago. The temperature seemed be slowly riding. Air was so charged that it crackled around them.

No . . . wait . . . that was someone rustling a shopping bag.

_Bing._ The lift had reached the third floor and people stormed out of the elevator. They were completely pressed into a corner even after the people had left, and they stood still and held hands.

"Well I . . . I think we're on the third floor," James said slowly not looking away from Lily.

"You think?" she asked gently with a hint of humor in her voice.

"Yeah, I can see Estelle starring at us," James replied glancing out of the corner of his eye. With a jolt they both released the other. Reality had reached them and brought them back down to earth.

They were completely silent as they entered the third floor and hurried into their office. James and Lily felt the boring, critical stare of the receptionist lady in their backs. _That'll give them something to gossip about around the water cooler,_ thought James and hurriedly closed the office door behind him.

Melanie was sitting behind her desks and typing something into the computer. When her colleagues entered the office, both were blushing a vibrant shade of red and Mel smiled knowingly. Her plan would work and she knew it. She had trusted in the fact that James and Lily were too proud to talk to each other about her little interfering and everything was going swimmingly.

_This is going better than I thought it would_, she smirked and amended some things in the contract, which she would complete soon.

James had sat behind his desk and appeared to be looking over an auction catalog. But in reality, he reminded himself that he hadn't paid Lily back yet. In the elevator he would have had the perfect opportunity.

_But no! Instead I throw myself practically on her neck,_ he thought. He wondered for a moment if she had used a charm on him. He pondered and thought of all possible charms (that he ever had found in the library at Hogwarts), but he couldn't remember any that could have bewitched him in such a way that he would forget everything he intended to do. Perhaps the Imperius, but that he would have overcome that without problems.

While he thought about everything, the plan to pay Lily back became clearer and clearer. She would pay for what she had done to him!

XXXXXXX

The day seemed to drag on, but the end finally arrived and the sun dipped beneath the horizon and colored the sky in a tender lilac. A single star was in the night sky. The planet Venus, Lily knew it for certain. She stretched her back briefly and looked up. Melanie had gone already and James was brooding now over a huge file. Slowly she rose.

"James?"

He glanced over his glasses at her and looked questioningly at her.

"It's getting quite late, and I believe we are the last in the office," she answered his look and gathered a few things into her handbag, while he glanced at his watch. This is what James had been waiting for.

"Yes, I guess I'll pack it up as well and call it a night," James said yawning. They left the office together. Nobody was on the floor. How did it happen that everyone had left and they hadn't noticed?

When they stepped into the elevator, Lily pressed the button for the ground floor. The doors closed and the lift started to move downward. But just a little, because then the lights flashed and the small space became pitch black. In the same moment the elevator stopped moving.

"What . . .?" began Lily astonished and frustrated. This could not be happening. _Great! At the end of a workday I get stuck in the elevator,_ she thought. _It can't get much worse._

"W-w-w-we should call the mechanic as fast as possible," said James and something in his voice was different. The stutter was very out of character for him. Somehow it seemed higher pitched than usual and he sounded like he had just finished running a marathon.

"Is everything alright?" Lily inquired into the darkness.

"N. . . N . . . No," James said with great difficulty.

"What . . . What is it!" Lily asked alarmed at hearing James' breathing shallow and quicken.

"I . . ." James' voice failed completely.

Lily looked in the darkness for him. He stood pushed in a corner. "What is with you?" she felt for him. A hand rested on his chest, the other one groped to his face.

"I . . . I can't be . . . in small rooms for too long," breathed James fast.

"Oh no! You have Claustrophobia!" Lily said close to panicking herself. She could feel sweat on James' face and he trembled. His chest was rapidly and shallowly rising up and down.

"Oh no, what am I going do?" Lily murmured to herself. Feverishly she sought for a way to help James in the depths of her mind. But nothing occurred to her simply_! I don't know anything that would help . . . Wait!_ She thought as she thought of the wand resting in her purse. _I must do it. I must help him._

"James, what I'm about to do and show you right now you _cannot_ say a word to anybody. Or I'll have to modify your memory."

"Wha . . . wha . . . what?" he stuttered.

"You'll see. Just try to calm down, okay. You are better in a few seconds," Lily said soothingly.

James could hear Lily rummage in her handbag. Actually he was feeling sorry that he paid Lily back this way and made her worry so much. He had enjoyed her touch, but when this game was over, she would never touch him the rest of all eternity.

"Ah, there it is!" She exclaimed "Lumos!" she said and the point of her wand illuminated.

"What . . . what . . ." he babbled and fear appeared in his eyes.

"Everything is alright James, you'll be better in a moment," she tried again to calm him. But he looked only more worried. Panic increased in Lily when she looked at him. What if the charm doesn't work? What would she do then?

"Your better . . . you . . . soon," she babbled her own fear taking over. "Sed . . ."

"Sedativus," James answered completely calm in her place. Lily looked at him with shocked eyes. He suddenly looked completely normally. He didn't tremble any longer; he had no more sweat on his forehead and he leaned relaxed against the wall.

Perplex Lily stepped a few steps back. "What!" she nearly cried.

"Sedativus," he said and took out his own wand. "Finite Incantatem," he spoke further and the light went back on and the elevator began to move again.

Lily looked still surprised, but after she had blinked twice her look changed. James had known her for only one day, but even in his wildest dreams he couldn't have pictured her so furious.

"You kicked up the fuss!" she called raving, "You knew for a fact that I am a witch and you . . . you . . . damn! You scared the shit out of me, JAMES!" and she hit him on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" Protested James, "That was for the thing with the zipper!" He rubbed the place where she had hit him.

"My prank was a little thing!" she defended herself, "You provoked me on purpose! You needed one in the eye!"

James looked at her in harshly. Her cheeks were as red as her hair and her eyes had the appearance as if they would each spray fire at any moment. _Perhaps I went too far_, James considered briefly.

"Are we even now?" he asked and ignored her last remark.

She was still furious as she looked at him. "Claustrophobia is not a topic to make jokes about. I had seriously intended to rescue you!"

"That I will not forget for all eternity," he answered with a mock bow.

For a short moment Lily wanted to smile, but annoyance won, once again, the upper hand. "Damn! Couldn't you come up with something else?" and she made a step forward. James suddenly felt threatened. Meanwhile they had arrived on the ground floor. Lily still had her wand in her hand.

"Lily, don't do anything stupid," he reminded her.

"Get out of my sight," she hissed and it reminded him much of a cat. To underline this sentence sparks sprayed from the point of her wand.

"Oh, come on . . ." he started a playable attempt.

"Sod off!" she hissed again.

James glanced at her for a last moment and disapparated, before she could do him any harm.

XXXXXXXX

Lily ran like a mad woman along the roads. People, who came across her on the sidewalk, were blown away like a heap of leafs, by a strong wind. _I do not have anything against a good prank, when it's funny,_ she thought angrily. _But the stunt James had pulled ... that was simple below the belt! _

She did not notice at all how fast she had arrived at her flat. Furiously she stomped up the stairs and then heard it. Music! Loud, nerve-racking, annoying music! _Perfect ending for the perfect day,_ she thought bitterly as she unlocked the door.

Minerva jumped to her and snaked around her legs. Lily ruffled her cat behind the ears.

"You know what Minnie, anything you catch and kill you can put in front of the door of the neighbor. I recompense you for it," she whispered. A grateful meow rang out, followed by a still louder purr. "And now I need a relaxing bath," Lily explained and Minerva followed her in the bathroom.


	3. Dancing on a Volcano

**Chapter 3- Dancing on a Volcano**

James cracked his eyes open, when a gentle melodic noise rang out. His hand groped about on his nightstand, until he found the alarm. Without paying attention how he looked like he climbed out of bed. It was a little after five and the dark blue night sky was slowly disappearing to step aside for a new morning.

Nobody was already awake around this time, even not Mrs Easton. So why had he gotten up so early? The answer was simple enough, twice a week he went with Sirius to a nearby running track and now was one of those times, but he wanted to get the newspaper first. Because James knew, exactly around this time came the Muggle newspaper carrier.

With blurred vision, because he had not put on his glasses yet, he walked down the corridor. In his T-Shirt and Boxers he opened his door and stepped on the threshold. Immediately he drew his right foot back into his apartment. There lay something soft with... feathers or fur? Disgusted he bent down and recognized, despite his bleary vision the outline of a dead bird.

"UGH!" complained James loudly, "That is disgusting," and he immediately examined his sole for any possible bird remains. As he did not see anything he stepped over it and got the morning paper. As he went past the door of his neighbor a nasty meow could be heard. James stopped dead in the tracks.

_Not possible_, he thought. _The cat cannot have done that intentionally_ and he continued. However, as James came up the stairs he could hear the cat again. Clearly this beast hissed and it reminded him of the cat from movie; a girl named Alice had an encounter with an insane cat but he couldn't remember the name. _The cat is laughing at me_, he considered scandalously. But then he became conscious to the fact that cats could certainly not laugh and he walked to his flat; stepped over the dead bird and closed the door behind him.

Short time later James left the house and jogged to the sports field. The streetlights went out when he had reached the half-way point on his way. Cool morning air struck him in the face and James noticed how his body awoke slowly. Not that he wouldn't have been awake after the unfortunate incident with the dead bird, but cold spring air was clearly a more pleasant method.

During his way his mind went back to the cat. James had looked at the mailbox of his neighbor, but still no name was attached. Also beside the bell button there was only an empty, nameless slot. _Perhaps I should go over and have a little chat_, wondered James, but rejected this thought immediately, because he trusted that he would see his neighbor soon enough. _She's only been living there for 2 days_, he reasured himself.

From a distance he easily recognized Sirius at the entrance of the sports field. He wore a dark-green wool hat and had squeezed his black hair underneath it. In addition he wore a black jacket and short tracksuit trousers, which let his white legs sting out.

"Padfoot, you should wear a scarf, or gloves, or . . . something to distract people from your blindingly white legs! That black does not compliment your envy-worth toned skin," noticed James as he approached his friend.

Sirius grinned. "Ouch, that hurt. You cut me deep, Prongs. But I don't attend the Yule ball, so nobody needs to carry a torch for me," he smirked. "But how are you? You look like you had a bad night and no beauty sleep," he asked and both entered the track.

"I wish it had been a bad night. Rather a bad start to a bad day," his friend explained and they easily passed an older lady, who crawled like a snail along the outer orbit of the running track.

"Ouch again. Having problems with your charming colleague?" Padfoot grinned and pulled the hat down further to protect him from cool air. James eyed him disbelievingly, but answered his question. Occasionally they had to stop, because Sirius had a laughing fit when he heard of the zipper prank and of James's Claustrophobic fit.

"... and now the Dragon is forcing me to wait a whole week," ended Prongs.

"Uh-oh, that is bad," answered his best friend somewhat breathless.

"Why?"

"Because I told your Lillian that I would sell if she goes with me to the Bones' party." James regarded him with a shocked expression.

"You . . . you . . . what!" Echoed it over the running track and in the distance crows took flight complaining about the noise.

"I was under the impression that you wind your clients around your little finger," Sirius defended himself. "You always do that!"

"Padfoot!" Prongs struggled for control. "We are talking about Augusta Longbottom! You still remember the time when she... "

"Please, don't remind me," he interrupted him. "That was my biggest trauma until I came to Hogwarts and had McGonagall as the Head of our house!" James smirked, but stopped instantly.

"What am I going to do now? I know you; you gave her your word? Didn't you?"

"Indeed, that I did."

"Shit! Why do you always have to be so honest and always stand by your word?" James grumbled as he ruffled his hair

"You raised me that way," Sirius shot back and winked.

"Yeah, sure, blame it **_all_** on me," James wheezed somehow desperate, "Because I have too much guilt to carry already!" Sirius grinned sardonically, but James just scowled.

"Well I know that, that's why I blame you . . . you know what? I'll have Frank talk to his formidable mother," Padfoot cheered him up and stopped. "Come on. Let's call it quits. My side is killing me and cramping up."

His friend laughed. "That was perhaps 20 minutes."

"Nevertheless it's enough. Too much is unhealthy." Sirius smiled as he took slow steady breaths.

"If you would apply this attitude to other things."

"Well I do that. But believe me, Frank won't let you down!"

XXXXXXXXX

When Lily left her flat, she could not let the opportunity slip away to take a look and admire the dead bird on the threshold of her neighbor's flat. "You did a good job;" she cooed to her cat and ruffled Minnie behind the ears. Leisurely the cat sat down on the sill while Lily closed the door.

"I am back around 5, Minnie. Have a beautiful day," and she ruffled the cat a last time. With a meow the cat said good-bye and Lily left the apartment.

She had turned around the corner of the hall, when James came from the other direction. Sweat ran down his face and he breathed deeply. Despite being tired from his early run, he had run up the stairs. When he had reached the last step he immediately saw the gigantic fur ball sitting on the sill.

With playful movements the tail of the cat whipped up and down. Both eyed the other critically.

"So, that bird was a present from you," James grinned and bent down. The large cat didn't break the eye contact. It seemed like to examine him properly.

James carefully extended his hand out for Minerva to snuff. The cat reminded him more of a monstrous Kneazle, with its bushy tiger like fur, the large paws, her large ears, her bright green eyes, and the too small pink nose. These eyes reminded James of someone, but he could for the life of him who it was. Carefully he stroked over the large head and over the back, when he noticed a collar, which was deeply buried under the thick fur.

"Look what we found here. Now I will know whom you belong to," he said enthusiastic and dug for the collar.

There was not the name of the owner, unfortunately, but it was the name of the cat.

_Minerva_

Prongs almost jumped a foot in the air and immediately let go of the collar. He would have fallen on his backside, but he used his hands to catch himself.

That couldn't be McGonagall. He had seen her in her Animagus form and she definitely hadn't looked that way. In addition James reminded himself, that Minerva McGonagall was still teaching at Hogwarts. Molly Weasley had told him proudly only some time ago that her second son had come to Gryffindor.

"Who, in the name of Merlin, would give you such a name," James asked astonished, "Your owner must be really old and senile." Minnie hissed threateningly and her ears flattened against her head.

"Wow, don't get your fur in a twist!" he lifted his hands in an unthreatening manmer, "Your owner is not old and senile. The opposite, she is absolutely pretty and simply stunning!"

"_Meow._"

"Hey, are you talking to me?"

"_Meow._"

James blinked briefly. _I got up too early_; he thought and ran his hands over his face. _Or Lily hexed me and now I'm having hallucinations. _Shakily he got up again and went to his door. "By the way, you can take the dead bird away. Alright?"

Minerva simply looked at him and again moved her bushy tail up and down. Prongs unlocked the door and disappeared in his flat.

However Minnie got up from the threshold and tiptoed down the stairs, in order to catch another bird, or perhaps also a mouse. She would decide when something crossed her way under the elder bush in the neighbor garden.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lily arranged some documents on her desk. _How is it that I manage to have my desk look as if a Niffler had rooted through it already?_ She shook the thought from her head as a loud "crack" sounded and James apparated in front of her. For a short moment Lily was tempted to scold him for apparating directly into the office so thoughtlessly, but when she saw the look on his face she forgot this intention immediately.

"Good morning, Lily," he greeted and ran his hand through his already messy hair.

"Morning James," she answered colder than she actually wanted to and he slightly flinched at the sound of her voice.

"Lily, you know what happened yesterday evening . . . I'm sorry. I know that went too far."

Surprised, she looked up from her desk. The last thing she had expected was James apologizing.

"Well, my prank was . . ." she began and blushed, but he interrupted her.

"No, I had deserved it," he replied completely engulfed in humility and his hazel eyes looked at her sadly.

_I have to admit_ considered Lily _He can apologize and excite compassion extremely well_, she smirked. _He probably had a lot of practice from his time in school_.

"It's okay," she said in a friendlier tone. "I believe we should start fresh," she offered, "We'll simply forget that you..."

Melanie seized the handle hastily and opened the office door. Immediately Lily grew silent.

"Good morning," wished Mel merrily, but her heart raced with excitement. _That was close_, she thought and patted herself mentally on the shoulder for the fact that she had decided to listen at the door when she had heard a loud noise that had sounded like a crack. Melanie had assumed both would be fighting and Lily had broken something from anger, but she had not expected that they would want to talk about all that mess. _That could have gone terribly wrong_, Melanie breathed deeply.

"Morning," murmured her two colleagues and James sat down hastily behind his desk.

_Its clear that both don't want to speak in front me_, laughed Melanie in her thoughts. _Those two are so easy to figure out_ and she sat down behind her desk.

The morning passed very quickly. Lily and James threw each other furtive looks, and each time the other didn't see it.

Lily wished that she could hex Melanie because she had interrupted her discussion with James. _We could have make up_, she groaned. _Then everything would have been so much simpler. Then we could talk normally, like colleagues. We wouldn't be silent and I could get to know him._ Dreamily she regarded his muscular torso. _I wonder how it is to lie in his arms_ and she glanced out of the window.

_Why did Mel have to burst in like that?_ James thought annoyed as he regarded Lily, who had risen to search something in a file. He tried to commit her every feature in his memory. A crème white silk blouse and a knee-length black skirt coated her slim shape. Prongs glanced over her body down to her delicate feet. He knew that despite her high-heeled shoes she would probably reach under his chin and he asked himself how it probably felt to hold Lily in his arms. To feel her body and inhale her smell. _Perhaps I could talk now with Lily and invite her to dinner. But no, Melanie sits here like a dragon on its eggs and doesn't move at all. Why is the Imperius forbidden? I would really like to use it now._

James was pondering how he could invite Lily for dinner, when his telephone rang.

"James Potter," he said.

"Frank here," answered a well-known voice.

"Hey Frank, how are you?" Lily listened suddenly up and so did Melanie.

"Aha. Mhhh," hummed James. "Surprises? Today I talked with a cat. Nothing can surprise me anymore today," he laughed and Lily couldn't help but to look at him longingly. Her gaze moved slowly over his face, his neck. Admired again the muscular torso and... then was the desk in the way.

_Damn! I wish I was an Occlumens_, Lily thought angrily. _Then I would know what's going on in the back of his head!_

But unfortunately she could not read minds so she listened strained for the meager answers, which James gave.

"Wow, three days!" James burst out.

_Oh bugger_, she thought and closed weakens her eyes. That couldn't be true. _He will close the contract on the same day as I. Now it depends on the second. Oh no, I hate stress,_ Lily groaned and was close to permitting her head to fall on top of her desk. _I should transform Frank at the next opportunity into a heap of ash_, she decided.

Lily saw James hung up with satisfaction. Mel smirked. "Who wants a cup of coffee?" she inquired and got off her chair. _On to the next round_, _now they won't make up_. . . _Now I must watch out and make sure that they don't do anything mutually to one another_, considered Melanie evilly.

"Yes," answered Lily, "With milk please."

"And you James?" Melanie asked sugar-sweetly.

"Nothing, thanks," he rejected the offer.

Melanie disappeared from the office and silence spread again, until James spoke.

"What did you want to say before Mel came in?" He leaned self-assuredly on the desk.

"Uhm, we should start anew from the beginning. We will close the contracts now on the same day, and then we'll be on the same level," she smiled, however she wanted to see Sirius Black's signature around midnight on the contract.

"We'll have the contracts on the same day in the bag, but who will have the signature from us first?" James seemed to read her thoughts.

"I don't know," Lily said.

Prongs studied her in detail. "You believe that you'll close the deal first," he assured her on the head and she swallowed heavily. _Is my facial expression so traitorous_, Lily pondered?

"No, I don't believe that," she denied fast, however too fast.

James looked at her knowingly. "What do you think of a bet," he offered. "To give the whole situation a bit more flavor."

Lily considered his suggestion for a second before answering slowly: "Alright . . . The bet?"

"Something we normally wouldn't do."

Small wrinkles appeared on her forehead as she thought about the bet he was proposing. But it was the perfect opportunity to connect the unpleasant with the pleasant. "I know. It seems to me that you don't cook often, Muggle style anyways." She said triumphantly. "If I close my contract first, you must cook for me."

James gave her a tormented look telling her that she had been correct in her assumption. _How do Muggles cook? Have I ever actually ever done that,_ he considered; but then he came to his senses that he had to think something for Lily.

"Do you regularly play sports?" He asked. Lily had a bad feeling about what he was suggesting. She had a good figure, but that had been given to her from outset. Sport? It was a foreign word for her. "No, actually not," she answered slowly.

James grinned nastily. "I go jogging twice a week. I would be pleased to have your company."

"Okay," she answered in the firm conviction to win, "My witch's word of honor against your wizard one."

"Well well," he said and took his wand out of his desk and Lily also dug her wand out of her handbag.

"Word of honor," both said and from two directions supplied golden and silver jets to the other. They devoured themselves into one another and exactly in the moment, as Melanie exploded into the room with the coffee.

Hastily Lily and James hid their wands.

"What was that?" Mel asked surprised.

"There was a reflection of light from that neighboring building," James lied very fast.

"Again?" She wanted to know.

Lily looked at James asking. Apparently this hadn't been the first time Melanie had burst in while James had been doing a charm.

XXXXXXXXX

Sirius waited anxiously in front of the Bones' house. He nervously fiddled with his fly again. It was against his habit to be over-punctually and early, but here he was waiting for Lily. James would have never forgiven him if he had made her wait.

_I wonder what will happen tonight_, Padfoot pondered and politely greeted a man and a woman, who climbed the stairs up to the door as he continued to wait. The party was already in full swing and he suspected that the worse could happen. The parties with the Bones were notorious and like each year James would also come and together they would mingle with the upper members of society. He hoped at least.

Light of a car came slowly more near and finally stopped before the house. The door of the black cab opened and a foot appeared, then a second, and then the person stepped out completely. Although only an aged, weak lantern lit up the sidewalk Sirius was at a lost for words_. I wonder how would Lily look without the long black cloak?_

"Good evening," she greeted and smiled. "I'm sorry, I'm late."

"Don't be sorry." Padfoot collected himself again and offered her his arm.

Lily studied him in detail. He wore elegant and tailor made dress robes. Now everything became clear. Why hadn't she thought about it sooner?

"Are there Muggles here as well this evening?" She asked without hesitation.

"No, wizard community only," answered Sirius merrily.

_He knows that I am a witch_, considered Lily, _James must have talked to him_.

"Then James will be here this evening as well?" She continued to inquire.

"He will somewhat later and then we'll mix up the party," he grinned and she smiled. Sirius pushed the bell button and after two seconds the door opened. Lily could not recognize anybody and it was clear to her that there were probably several house-elves that performed their work invisibly.

"May I take your cloak?" Sirius asked and placed himself ready behind her.

"Thanks," Lily said as she unfastened her cloak. When Padfoot had taken the cloak off of her shoulders he stared at her in shock. She wore an olive-colored, long silk dress, which gleamed different hues and shades in the light with each of her movements, was held together in her neck by two diamonds and hugged her slim figure in the perfect places. But that wasn't it, that him, Sirius Black had caused lack of words. Rather it was her exposed back, which extended from her neck to short over her coccyx. Sirius swallowed heavily and turned around.

_Don't look at her_, he thought. _Don't even think about what you want to think. That is James' terrain alone. Hopefully Marlene will be here to distract me,_ prayed Sirius to Merlin.

"Shall we?" Lily asked and smiled.

"Sure," Sirius turned to her and offered her his arm.

Together they entered the salon and Lily took in the atmosphere immediately to herself. The high dark-green walls were decorated with old paintings that had heavy golden frames. The ceiling was decorated with unloading stucco works and heavy carpets partly covered the shining Mahogany parquet. Heavy armchairs and showcases filled with historic relics reminded the onlookers how historically important this area had to be. How many important decisions were made here could only be suspected and Lily let the feeling sprinkle over her and encouraged her. This was her evening to enjoy and relish, and she knew it.

Lily saw immediately that there must have been an enlargement charm laid on the house because no one would have expected so many people to fit in one place. Warm lights from hidden sources lit the black Dressrobes of the gentlemen and the colored dresses or dress robes of the women.

Padfoot was embarrassingly conscious that everyone was looking at Lillian and him. Surely they all pondered about the young woman, why she accompanied him the last heir to the Black Family, where he knew her from, and particularly what the relationship status between them was.

Heads held up high they mixed with the society and Sirius had his hands full explaining the presence of Lily to everyone, all of whom welcomed and regarded her curiously. Padfoot was beside himself with nerves with all the questions, as if he was on a debutante's ball, but drew a deep relieved breath when Frank Longbottom with his girlfriend, Alice, and his mother came and took the thing into hand.

In safe distance Sirius sat relaxing in one of the cozy armchairs, with a Firewhisky in his hand and couldn't hide a smile. His female company was entangled into and unreasonable amount of discussions of several wizards and witches. Augusta stood guarding beside her favorite and made sure that nobody came too close.

_Like a security dragon, I should recommend her to Gringotts,_ he thought and had to stifle his laughter

"Where have you left Lillian?" A voice asked and Padfoot turned to the newcomer.

"Prongs, it's about time. I'm already bored to death. See the cobwebs?" He pointed under his arms.

"You and bored?"

"Yeah, nobody engages me in a conversation."

"Oh," James grinned. "The large black dog has nobody to play with."

"Yeah, I have nobody," pouted his best friend, "Lillian was snatched away from me."

James pulled up a brow and regarded him skeptically. "Is she still here? I don't see her at all."

"Naturally she is still here. She is over there," he pointed in the direction where she was talking. "However you cannot see her, because the Prewetts, Bones, and Abbots have encircled her and soon will talk her into coma. Since our arrival I've probably said two sentences to her."

"Well, I will rescue her then," Prongs decided it was time, patted Sirius cheerily on the shoulder and walked to the group that had circled Lily.

"James, wait," Padfoot wanted to stop him, because he could imagine the reaction of his best friend, when he would see Lillian in this dress. But Prongs only declined and continued.

James approached the small crowd. Now he could see her shining red hair, it was put up in and elegant knot and she wore silver, spiral earrings, those merrily began to dance, when she moved her head. When he saw her face he noticed immediately that she was bored to death and only out of politeness smiled and answered questions.

Lily suddenly felt like someone was watching her and she looked past Gideon Prewett. There James stood. His hair was, as always, wild and messy; his glasses reflected briefly the light, when he came to her. On his face a smile appeared, which caused her knees to become soft. And then her eyes moved over his torso. The black material of his suit stretched itself perfectly over his broad shoulders. His jacket was open and a narrow black tie divided his white shirt. His shape reminded her much of a picture of the Beatles, where all four wore these suits and around the neck had bound this tie.

He looked simple... amazing.

Self-assuredly Prongs came to her. "Good evening, Lillian," he said in a voice that nearly caused Lily to faint.

Just now he could see her full appearance and he could only just stare at her. No thought was in his head. No consideration went through his mind. No word reached his tongue. James was like petrified.

"Hello, James," she said and she extended her hand for him to take. He took it reflexively and instead of shaking it he placed a kiss on the back of her hand which caused chill to run up her spine. When his lips left her soft skin he was again the master of his senses and he knew why he had come to her.

Augusta regarded the scene warily, along with the others who were standing around and talking to Lily moments before.

"Lily, can I talk to you for a second?" James asked. "There is some matter concerning one of our customers." He saw the alarmed look of Mrs. Longbottom and felt the invisible arrows in his back, which his competitors had shot wordlessly at him.

"Sure, " she answered. "Excuse me for a second," Lily smiled and raked herself under his arm.

They had gone a few steps, when it broke from her. "Oh Merlin, thanks. I thought nobody would rescue me."

James laughed. "I saw the look on your face that you bored to death. Then I thought I would rescue you."

"I will be grateful for it for all eternity!" She answered sovereignty and together walked over to Sirius.

"Ah, James released you from your fans," he grinned, "Then we should made a run for it, before someone notices you not surrounded."

"But where?"

"Next door is the dance salon," suggested James. "We could go there."

"I heard no music," Lily was surprised.

"There are silencing charms so that the guests are not disturbed by the music in here. The Bones thinks simply of all," he explained.

"Oh, well then, let's go," and they went together over the corridor.

The dance salon was still larger and it looked completely different from the sitting area in which they had been before. Brightly and friendly they were welcomed with white and apricot colored walls. There were huge mirrors and bright parquet. There were as many witches and wizards in this room as in the first one. Sirius observed the crowd with a shrewd eye

"Ah, there is Marlene! You excuse me please," he smiled and disappeared.

"Well this is awkward," James said as he shook his head, "He invites you and then leaves you here with me."

"Well, we must do the best of it," she sighed playfully.

"I think, we will succeed," he insured her. "Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to."

Together they walked on the dance floor. James took her right hand into his left and put his other hand on her hip. With his fingertips, he touched her naked skin and he felt that she got goose bumps.

"Are you cold?" he inquired worriedly.

"No," she answered and she felt heat rise into her cheeks. When she had put her left hand on his shoulder he made the first step and they moved with others in perfect waltz time, which was the music at the moment. It was not a large distance between them and the few around them. They shared were sufficient, in order to create their hearts racing.

In James the thoughts began piling up. _Lily got goose bumps because of me! Because of me! Because I affected her_, he thought pleased and smiled at her, when she looked up to him - and her green eyes gentle, nearly shy looked into his brown.

Lily felt his hand strongest on her hip, although his fingers only rested there easily on her skin and stayed there. He made no movement, undertook no attempt to feel more of her. She looked up to him, in the moment as James saw down to her and again his warm eyes caught her.

_If he could affect her in such a way only by looking at her, how would it be then to feel James with her whole body?_ Lily considered and her fantasy drew clear lines, which almost caught her breath.

James was disappointed when the music had finished. The confidenceness had been too short, the security, which had blossomed between them, was gone.

"Thanks for the dance," he said with a raw voice.

"It doesn't have to end yet," gathered Lily all her courage and spoke what came to her mind. Damn! They were 24 years old and they had grown out of teenage habits.

Prongs smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Suddenly the invisible web of self-consciousness evaporated and both drew a deep relieved breath. Exactly in this moment of new music started. It was strong, fiery, but melancholy and passionate at the same time. It was a Tango.

Lily moved closer to James and his hand moved from her hip up to her back. Gently and determining at the same time he led her into the first sway steps of the sultry dance. Her cheek rested on his chest and his smell preoccupied her senses. His heartbeat reached in her ear, strong and full.

James held his breath when Lily leaned closer and he felt her body intensely. But then he took her reliably with him. She followed him with closed eyes. Lily let herself fall; she was led only by his impulses. Two slow agonizing steps were followed by two quick steps before a final slow step. He led her in several steps that allowed her to show off her agility and sculpted body before he pulled her close and started with the basic step once more. A turn followed. He observed how small strands of her hair fell out of her put-up and swayed together with her earrings back and forth

_Like three days ago,_ Prongs thought, _when I met her the first time_. But he continued. He pursued her several steps. But Lily felt secure, she could not fall, because his hand, no, his whole arm held her and offered her security.

Again James stopped. Lily's leg skimmed along his; played a little. Then she separated from him. Stepped around him, her hand roamed over his chest, shoulder and back. His hand reached for hers and led Lily exactly by a turn before him. With her back leaned now on his chest, her fingers groped along his thighs and stayed there, his hand rested on her belly. James's torso gave her a new impulse and closely pushed together walked sideways.

The world around them was blurred. Only the two of them existed. Lily and James. There was only the body of the other and the music, which gave the direction of their movements.

Again James stopped her, again her leg skimmed along his. Again she drew ornaments on the parquet, walked around him and seduced him with her touch. He turned to her, pulled her close and led her through the last steps, which would mean the end of the music. When the last tones sounded they preformed the last steps, again he pursued her over the dancefloor. James stopped abruptly and Lily reached him one second later and pushed to him. Fast he put his arms around her and supported her. Then the music was silent and they remained in this position.

Both breathed fast, when looked at each other. Their lips were only centimeters away and then applause fallowed.

When they heard the sound both snapped back into reality and looked bewilderedly around. They were the only one on the dance floor. Everyone else had been spectators to their seductive dance. Everyone had seen how they had enticed each other, had led in temptation.

Both knew something by heart. Something had changed. Tomorrow everything would be different. Nothing like it had been three days ago.

* * *

_Thanks so much for all your reviews! Wow, I love you guys!_

_More reviews would be encouraging to get the new chapter started._

_Tanja xxx _


	4. Judges and Convict

_Hi everyone. It's me, Corvi, I just changed my name. :D Well, I'm really sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. But I'm really busy and my time to translate was cut short because of my work at the hospital. Then my emails to my beta got lost... bla, bla, bla ... and a huge thanks to my beta, Cat!  
_

_But now here it is. I hope you enjoy this chap and please review._

_Tanja_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Judges and Convict**

When the applause ended, Lily and James disappeared again into the crowd. They felt like two teenagers who had been discovered snogging in the trophy room by the caretaker. Still out of breath, they regarded each other expectantly.

"Was that like what you call mixing up society?" Lily smiled and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Well," James coughed. "Usually I don't dance with Sirius." He grinned, and she began to laugh.

"Good to know," she said and fixed his tie until she realized what she was doing.

Prongs grinned down at her. "Thanks."

"No problem," she whispered, embarrassingly affected.

"What can I say about that show?" Someone laughed behind them and they saw Sirius coming. On his arm he had a young woman with brown curls and gentle blue eyes. "I left you two alone for a few seconds…!" Padfoot snapped playfully.

James laughed likewise.

"Someone had to start. Now you can follow with Marlene." And he welcomed the girl by embracing her.

"My dear." She grinned. "Now the charm is nevertheless lost. It wouldn't be the same."

Lily noticed that heat rose into her cheeks.

"Please excuse me for a moment." She smiled.

She had to get away from James and his aura. Actually, she would have remained near him, but she had the feeling that she would reveal something about herself in Marlene McKinnon's presence that probably should remain unsaid, at least until a later time.

James looked after her at how she, in his opinion, walked gracefully from the ballroom to freshen up, he assumed. Hypnotized, he admired her figure until the last dip of her dress had disappeared.

"Do you think she wears underwear?" Padfoot pondered, and Marlene shot him glare.

"James, close your mouth. You don't look very attractively at the moment," Marlene reminded him, and he presently followed her instructions.

"Yeah, exactly, Prongs," smirked Sirius. "We don't want to have to give you a bib."

"Look who is talking," countered James somewhat sourly. " You of all people."

Sirius looked shocked. "James," he said in a formal tone. "What are you talking about? And particularly in the presence of a lady." He gestured to Marlene.

She rolled her eyes, but grinned nonetheless. "Save it, Sirius."

"As you wish, my love." He smiled sweetly. "Now to you, Jamie. You still want to talk to Augusta. Perhaps she will sign the contract and then you will be promoted and not our attractive Lillian." He batted his dark lashes.

"Sirius!" Marlene slapped him indignant on the shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"I'm only worried about James's career!" He rubbed the place where she had hit him.

"It does not concern James's career!" she said again. "And it's really unfair. Lillian doesn't deserve that."

"Doesn't deserve or deserved. Is nevertheless all the same," he repelled her opinion. "Well then go, Prongs. Come on, go!" And he pushed him forward.

James looked miserably at them.

"See? He doesn't want to go!" Marlene said obviously.

"Sure he does!" And Padfoot pushed him determinedly in Augusta's direction. "Come on! Move!" he instructed, and James went hesitatingly toward the formidable-looking woman.

He felt 5 years old again when he had to say "good day" for the first time to Augusta Longbottom who had already looked so formidable at that time, as though she would eat anyone who said one wrong word.

"Sirius, you made a big mistake," Marlene hissed. "James isn't concerned about his job! He never was, and you know it. There is more between them," she told him hotly.

"What should there be?" he asked, insulted.

She looked at him disbelievingly. "You aren't really that stupid, are you? You just saw them together. Think about it and then tell me!" And she rushed off.

Sirius looked after her in surprise. _Think? Think about what? Oh boy, women were always so complicated. They could never answer directly. They always made these damn suggestions_.

"Where is everyone?" asked Lily, suddenly beside him.

"Marlene went back to her mother," he lied. "And James went to get himself a drink."

"Oh," she answered and played with her hands. An embarrassing silence spread between them.

Witches and wizards passed them and smiled happily. And then Lily discovered Fabian and Gideon Prewett, who observed the salon with eagle eyes.

"Quick," she whispered urgently to Sirius. "Mr. Black! Please hide me!"

"Oh so formal," he laughed. "James's friends are also my friends." And he placed himself protectively in front of her.

Fortunately, they stood close to a large Benjamin tree, which covered them further.

Lily peeped between the branches and past Sirius's shoulder. _James's friends were also his friends?_ Her eyes searched the crowd, but she didn't see dark, untidy hair anywhere. This opportunity had to be used, even if it wasn't particularly fair of her.

"Well, Mr. Black..."

"No!" he scolded her. "I said I am Sirius."

"Mm, okay. Sirius... "

"Yeah, Lillian?" he interrupted her again, making her to roll her eyes in frustration.

"If James's friends are also your friends, that means that I am a friend too."

"Yes...?" Padfoot answered. What was Lily up to?

"Friends help friends, correct?"

Sirius turned half toward her. His black hair fell easily into his face, and he brushed it to the side with a hand. His eyes studied her in detail, and his left eyebrow rose expectantly while waiting for what she had to say. Somehow ashamed, Lily lowered her eyes and played with her hands again. _Since when do men have such an effect on me?_ Lily pondered. _When was the last time I lowered my gaze? That hasn't happen in ages. What do these men have?_

"We could spare us many things if we get everything over with as soon as possible. I'll speak with Augusta, and then everyone will get what he wants and will be happy," she said.

A glint flamed up in Padfoot's eyes, and his mouth formed a smile.

"That was a good attempt, Lillian."

"My friends call me Lily." She winked, now more self-confident.

"Lily, a good attempt, but not good enough."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Lily, Lily, Lily," he answered in a blaming tone. "I don't understand every suggestion of a woman, but I know exactly what you're up to."

She thought about her chances. _Damn_, she swore. _He caught me_.

"It was worth a try?" Lily inquired and stepped out from behind Sirius.

"It would certainly have worked on Peter, but not on me."

"Peter? Who is Peter?"

"That's not important... ah, there's James." Padfoot distracted her. Peter was not his favorite topic for discussion.

When Prongs came closer, Sirius could see that his best friend had been out of luck.

"How did it go?" he whispered nevertheless.

"Have you ever tried to give a dragon a bath?" James asked.

Sirius grinned at this answer and patted his friend on the shoulder. Lily regarded the scene. Didn't James only go to get himself a drink? That was very strange. Suddenly, Lily saw reddish hair.

"Sirius! Quick! Hide me!" She pleaded, and again Padfoot placed himself protectingly before her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" James asked, astonished.

"She's hiding because of Fabian and Gideon. They hunt her like a hawk hunts mice."

"Understandably." Prongs placed himself beside Sirius to hide Lily better.

"Are they gone?" she wanted to know after a few minutes.

"You can come out," answered Sirius, stepping to the side so that Lily stood between them. "I need a drink. You two?"

James and Lily denied, and Padfoot rushed to get his.

"So..." Prongs began. "Would you like..."

"Lillian," someone said suddenly from behind them. Prongs immediately knew who it was. _Please don't say anything to me_, James pleaded. Lily couldn't know that he had asked Mrs. Longbottom about the contract again.

"Auntie?" Lily turned to her. "How can I help you?"

James thought it was very funny that Lillian called Augusta Longbottom "auntie". Could one give a nickname to this woman? Only if one were courageous like a lion, and Lillian Evans was more than courageous.

"The Sprouts would like to meet you," she told her politely but with her usual formidable face.

Lily looked desperately at James and then at a nearby grandfather clock. It was nearly 11 o'clock.

"Auntie I have..." Actually, she wanted to say that she had promised Minnie she wouldn't come back too late, but when she thought about it she made up her mind. What would James think of her if he knew that she gave such promises to her cat even if only in order to not have to bear the bad mood of her cat the next day? For days Minnie would stretch her small furry butt in her face, if she didn't come home.

"I need to get up early tomorrow. James and I wanted to go. We have to do a lot of stuff tomorrow." Lily looked at her with large puppy dog eyes that would have softened anyone's heart. Apparently, it worked on Augusta Longbottom.

"Well well, darling. But next week I'll give a small reception for you. Than you'll have to meet them!"

"As you wish, Auntie," Lily sweet-talked and embraced her cordially.

James had watched the scene amusedly and awoke from his solidification when Lily glanced at him. He said good-bye somewhat more formally to Mrs. Longbottom and left with his charming companion.

"That was close," she breathed, relieved.

"This time you had me for support," James flirted while he helped her into her cloak. He put on a coat that underlined his elegant style even more and left Lily with butterflies in her stomach.

What would happen when they left the party together, she pondered. Would he use the next opportunity to take her into his arms and kiss her? Probably not. Lily told herself off and linked her arm with his.

"Would you like to go for a little walk?" James asked, driving his hand through his hair. It was already clear that this was not a nervous gesture but one of habit.

"Sure." Lily moved closer to him, and they stepped out of the door and into the clear night. The door closed behind them automatically, and together they walked down the steps.

Weak light illuminated the sidewalk, and only the noise of Lily's high heels rang out in the night.

"I had a wonderful evening."

"Despite the discussions with probably the most boring wizards Britain can offer?" James asked mockingly and looked down at her.

"I didn't mean the little pop quiz. No, the evening with you." Lily had said what she actually wanted to keep to herself. _Oh no, how could I_? Desperate, she closed her eyes. What had her mother told her? _Never show a man too early that you like him. Otherwise he will fluff up like a peacock and stalk around like one._

"I think my evening with you was wonderful too," James returned steadfastly and both stopped. Lily looked up at him. His face was half in the dark, and his brown eyes now looked black. Small hairs in his beard glittered briefly when he smiled, and the scent of his cologne surrounded her. A gust of wind rose and drove under her cloak. She shivered, but in the next second James had already bolted his arms protectingly around her.

His warmth filled her body, or was it her own heat that arose in her? It had been a long time since someone had held her in his arms in such a way.

Emerald looked into dark eyes. There it was again - this moment where everything around them crackled. Again the air was electrified and made it possible for anything to happen. James slowly bent down to Lily. Her lips came closer and closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and led him to her. Everything was so perfect... and nevertheless both suspected that they suddenly…

"HEY! WHY DID YOU LEAVE WITHOUT ME!"

…would be disturbed. Frightened, both turned their faces in the direction of Sirius. Their cheeks brushed together and both felt an electrical impact, which caused Lily and James to jump apart.

Sirius walked hastily to them. Neither of them dared to look at the other.

"You could have waited for me," snapped Padfoot when he had reached them.

"Everything went rather fast," James choked, but in that moment he would have loved to _Avada Kedavra_ his best friend.

"Yeah, sorry," Lily said nervously. "Well, I should go now. It's really late." She quickly looked up at Prongs. "See you tomorrow, James. And I'll come around nine, Sirius. Good night," she said gently and disapparated.

"Padfoot, if the Unforgivable curses were not unforgivable, you would be punished straight away with one of them," James growled.

"Hey, sorry, mate!" Sirius patted him on the shoulder. "If I had seen what you did, I would have left."

"That is it. We did nothing!"

"Then it wasn't bad that I disturbed you," he concluded logically. James let his shoulders hang.

"I'm going home. I need to distract myself."

"Well, do that Jamie-kins. Your time will come!" Padfoot grinned before he disapparated too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily apparated to her flat. Everything was dark, and only the light of the streetlight shone through the curtains.

"Oh Merlin..." she sighed and turned on the light. "Minnie? Where are you?" she called, but no meow rang out. "Minnie? You small, thick fur ball, if you're laying on my bed again then...!" Hastily, Lily ran for her bedroom.

There, Minerva lay curled up to a ball, sleeping peacefully. "Minnie! Wake up. You won't believe what happened... almost." It burst from her.

Her cat lifted her head leisurely, blinked sleepily, and regarded her with her small slit-shaped eyes.

"He almost kissed me," Lily babbled like a small girl who had gotten new toys. "Can you imagine that? We were that close and... Oh, Minnie." Lily slobbered and fell onto her bed.

Minerva rose gracefully, stretched briefly, tripped a few steps, and established herself with a slump on Lily, who was at a lost for air for a moment.

"Minnie!" She coughed. "Now be happy for me!" But her cat showed no sign of doing so. She closed her eyes and waited to finally be scratched behind the ears.

XXXXXXXXXXX

James ran through his flat with a butterbeer in hand. His tie hung loosely around his neck, and his shirt was opened and pulled out from his trousers.He sighed and sat down on the piano bench, but then he remembered that the piano was broken. _Then I'll listen to music_. He pressed the play button. A concert piece immediately sounded, and James closed his eyes slowly and listened to the music.

_Tomorrow I'll ask her if she'll go out with me_, he swore and took another sip of his butterbeer.

XXXXXXXXX

With great difficulty, Lily had lifted Minerva from her belly to prepare for bed when she heard it. Music again played from the neighbor's dwelling.

"Oh, please no," she groaned. "This idiot always plays music at the latest hours." She rushed into the living room, where her wand lay on the table. "_Silencio_!" she said and pointed to the wall. Immediately there was silence. _That should do it_, sighed Lily, putting her wand back and walking back to her bedroom.

James opened his eyes in astonishment. The record wasn't finished yet. Why had the music stopped playing?

"It's probably another one of Padfoot and Moony's pranks," he growled, grabbing his wand. "_Finite_!" Prongs said, and again the music sounded. He leaned back and relaxed.

Lily had put one foot into her bed and then stopped, petrified. _This can't be happening_, she thought, furious, and went back into the living room, picked up her wand, and said the incantation again.

James opened one eye curiously. The music had again grown silent. That couldn't be true. Padfoot hadn't done these pranks since second year and now he was pulling these old thinks out of his _prank factory_. That was what he used to call his brain sometimes. Slowly, James took his wand and ended the charm again.

Lily had just turned around when she jerked back.

"Argh! I don't believe this!" she swore. "Not again!"

"_Silencio_!"

"_Finite_!" James countered, when again silence occurred.

"_Silencio_!"

"_Finite_!"

"_Silencio_!" Lily said furiously and cried, "Turn off the damn music!" afterwards.

Prongs had heard the request of his neighbor. "Okay!" He roared back and switched everything off. "I can't even listen music if I want," he mumbled and went into his bedroom.

"Finally!" Lily sighed and went to bed too.

XXXXXXXXXXX

James quickly walked down the sidewalk. It seemed like an eternity had passed before Augusta had signed everything. _She did that intentionally. That hag_, he swore and walked faster. Small clouds decorated the silver-blue sky. It had become colder, and small clouds ascended from passing people.

Actually, James wanted to apparate to the office, but his sense of honor forbade it because he knew from Sirius that Lily would come the Muggle way. Many things had gone through his head the night before, but he found them interrupted when his neighbor had disturbed him. _Old woman_, he growled again. _And then another dead mouse on my doormat. I will pay that cat back the next opportunity I get. I said it to her in a good way,_ and James conceived plans to cure Minerva of putting dead animals by his door.

His thoughts came to an abrupt end when he reached the stately red brick building. Impatiently, he entered the elevator. The usual sleep-inducing music played. The passengers only awoke from this trance when the "bing" sounded, announcing the right floor.

"Bing."

James looked up. The indication of the third floor was illuminated, so he stepped out.

"Good morning, James." He was welcomed like always by Estelle's sugar-sweet voice.

"Morning," he hummed back and went into his office. The receptionist looked after him, astonished.

When Prongs closed the door behind him, he immediately noticed the one person behind the desk. There Lily sat, and only his desk and hers stood in the office. Where was Melanie's desk?

"Hello, James," said Lily, somewhat shyly.

"Hello, Lily. What are you doing here?" he asked, astonished.

She smiled at him. "I waited for you."

James placed his bag on the table, perplexed.

"W-why?"

"I wanted to go with you to David."

"Oh, okay. Then let's go, " he babbled and took the briefcase with the documents from his bag.

Remaining silent, they left the office and went down the corridor to David Dunvegan's office. A thousand thoughts ran through James's head when he knocked and opened the door after an imperious "Come in!" sounded. Both looked at each other for a short moment, surprised.

Carefully, they entered the huge office. David sat enthroned like always behind his gigantic desk, which seemed to Lily at that moment rather like a judge's chair, with her and James on the dock.

"Aha, there you are. Sit down. I need to have a serious word with you two," he said gravely.

Lily had an immediate feeling of distrust. What was the matter? Had she done something that she didn't know about?

James sat down beside her and regarded his boss expectantly.

"Lillian, James," he began. "First, what brings you to me? Did you realize that what you did was wrong?"

"We brought the contracts," Prongs answered calmly, but was surprised at the same time about what David meant. _Did I do something?_ James pondered and felt transferred back into his time at Hogwarts. But now he wasn't sitting in front of a friendly Dumbledore but before David Dunvegan, fighting for control.

"Okay, okay," their boss waved the fact aside, which astonished his employees more than anything. David seemed very tense and annoyed at the same time.

"I'll get to the point," he continued. "A&V stands for fairness and sincerity, and both of you were bad models for all of your co-workers in the last few days. I can't bear a contest among co-workers. Particularly not between my best mediators!" he nearly cried. "We could have lost these lucrative orders. Then you would have had to make up for it with your salaries, Mr. Potter and Miss Evans."

_Since when we are on last name terms again?_ James wondered during the speech.

"Remember for the future that there are no rivalries under my leading or you can pack your things. And as for the promotion, it no longer applies to either of you are. Miss Mosag finished her contract yesterday. Only because of Melanie do I know about your little game. I am deeply disappointed in you. One more mistake and you can really go," Dunvegan finished, red faced.

Lily and James looked at him, flabbergasted. What had he just said? Melanie had already finished everything yesterday? And she had told Dunvegan that both James and Lily had tried to sabotage each other's negotiations?

"You can go now!" David dismissed them, and they rose wordlessly.

Lily closed the office door behind her and put a silencing charm on it. She had the feeling that it would get loud.

"Well, who would have thought that, " James pondered and looked out the window.

"What do you mean? That Melanie was faster? That she betrayed us?" Lily said sourly.

"That too. I haven't ever seen David that furious... If you hadn't started this whole thing, none of it would have happened, and we wouldn't have to watch what we do from now on."

Lily stopped halfway. Actually she had meant to go to him and... What she had wanted to do she didn't know. Maybe just stand beside him. But after this sentence everything inside of her told her not to.

"Wait a moment... I started everything? I didn't start anything."

James turned around to face her. "Don't deny it. Now it's too late."

His co-worker put her hands on her hips. Lily looked absolutely threatening. "I certainly did not start this. You called Sirius first!"

"Me! I didn't call Sirius first - only when you were already gone to Augusta, I-eat-everyone-who-comes-too-close-to-Lillian-Evans, Longbottom. And I wouldn't have called Sirius at all if Mel hadn't told me where you went!" Prongs roared back. "It's probably completely clear who started it."

"So," Lily crossed her arms. "Then I have news for you. I only went to Augusta after Melanie told me you would call Sirius Black to tell him to delay everything. Otherwise, I would have never considered visiting my aunt!" she cried likewise.

"When did Melanie tell you I would call Sirius?" James asked, perplexed but completely calm.

"When you left the office," she answered fiercely.

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"I was gone to get you a coffee," he said dryly.

"You... What?"

"I wanted to get you a coffee and apologize again."

In Lily's head everything clicked. "She tricked us," she babbled. "That piece of muck out-played us!" she swore.

"Lily, don't swear."

"I can swear whenever I want to." She paced up and down in the office, occasionally discharging frustrated sounds. "Argh, and then she tells David… And, argh… honey around the beard!" Lily babbled. "I... I don't get it."

James came to her and stopped her in her speech. "Hush," he commanded, holding her by the shoulders. "We'll get her back."

"How you can remain so calm?" she inquired, frustrated.

"During my school time with Sirius, I learned a lot." And he took her into his arms.

Still angry, she seized his shirt and tried to shake him. "James, I want to pay that bitch back. I don't know how, but I want her head!"

He smiled down to her.

"I want to too, and we will have it on a silver plate." He grinned and patted her back soothingly. In that instant James felt like he was in heaven, and he enjoyed each second even if it wasn't a lucky day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

James unlocked the door and stepped over a new dead bird. _That beast_, he grumbled about Minerva. _Oh, if I ever catch you_…

James had gone home early because without Lily he didn't want to remain in the office any longer. She had gone to explain everything to Augusta. From what Lillian had told him, her aunt was eager to have a word with him.

Frustrated, he threw his bag into a corner and picked up a mirror.

"Sirius," he said, and seconds later the face of his best friend appeared.

"Ah! May I congratulate you?" He laughed soundly. "Why the long face?"

"I wasn't promoted, Padfoot. And Lily wasn't either," and he told the whole story.

"That is a woman after my taste," Sirius grinned.

"Believe me," said Prongs, shaking his head. "You would get a stomachache."

"Well, it doesn't matter now, what happened happened. I know what we should do now. I'll fetch Moony, and we can bring along a few drinks and something to eat. What do you think of that fabulous idea?" Padfoot wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, I don't know..." James hemmed and hawed.

"Don't be so modest, Mr. Potter." Sirius smirked. "Until then!" And his face disappeared.

Twenty minutes later, Remus and Sirius stood in his living room, loaded with different bags, which pointed innumerable restaurants out.

"What did you do, attack every restaurant in London?"

"One could say that," replied Moony, nodding and carrying everything into the kitchen. A little while later, they sat with loaded plates and different drinks in the living room. Remus forced James to tell him everything that had happened, and by the time he finished, they had emptied the plates, butterbeer bottles, and an old fire whiskey that Sirius had brought along from his cellar.

When Prongs told them everything, he also told them of Minerva. A general shock went through the three, and then Padfoot jumped up enthusiastically.

"I have an idea. Can you look from your balcony into the flat next door?"

James regarded him curiously. "Yes, you can. Why?"

"You'll see," and Sirius stormed on the balcony. Skillfully, he bent around the partition and looked into the living room. There lay Minerva curled up on the sofa.

"What is your plan?" Prongs asked eagerly.

"Mix something in her cat food."

"You don't want to kill her, do you?"

"No, where would be the fun in that? I only want to make her drunk."

"Cats smell alcohol," reminded Remus, who now stood behind them.

"What are we wizards for?" slurred Padfoot, taking his wand and making a cup appear beside Minerva.

"What did you give her?"

"Fish, what else? And now be quiet and watch."

Minerva smelled a seductive aroma. She opened her eyes curiously and saw the cup only a few centimeters away from her. Distrustfully, she looked to the balcony. There, the neighbor stood and waved with a white cloth that he had pulled from his pocket.

Suddenly, Minnie jumped up and stormed to the cup. She gulped everything down eagerly and then fell to the side where she remained lying stock-still.

"Padfoot, you killed her! And I supported that!"

"Blah, I didn't kill the cat! She is only drunk."

"Promise?"

"Sure. Now let's go in. I'm getting cold." And Sirius herded James and Remus back into the warm living room.

Lily unlocked the door a little later and turned the light on. She was totally exhausted and simply wanted to have a calm evening. She was still annoyed about Melanie Mosag, and she was sure that nothing could change the current condition.

"Minnie? Where are you?" She called weakly, but no usual meow sounded. "Minnie?"

Slowly, she entered the living room and saw her cat in an untypical position lying on the sofa.

"Minnie, what are you doing?" She laughed and went to her. Something was wrong here. "Minerva?" Lily shook her carefully. Her cat opened her eyes slowly, and Lily yelped in shock. One eye was small and the other one large.

"Minerva, what happened to you?"

"Meow."

"Are you nauseous!"

"Meow."

"How can you be nauseous?"

"Meow."

"Fish? What fish?"

"Meow."

"The neighbor gave you food?"

"Meow."

"There is no cup. You went through the cat flap on the balcony?"

"Meow."

"I'd imagine that you wouldn't know anymore."

"Meow."

"Yes, I'll bring you to a veterinarian."

"Meow."

"Yes, I bring you to the best veterinarian London has!" Lily assured her and got Minerva's cat basket. Carefully, she place her inside and apparated with her to Diagon Alley.

XXXXXXXXXX

James and Sirius were laughing hysterically about a prank they had played on Severus Snape when someone rang the doorbell. Curiously, Prongs started to rise, but Moony, who was still relatively sober, held him back.

"I'll go." And he disappeared into the corridor while someone continued to ring the doorbell aggressively.

Lily stood fuming in the corridor, waiting for her neighbor to open the door_. Now he's tried my patience. I will show him... Makes my cat drunk without reason... Oh, just wait!_

When the door was opened, a young man, completely different from her expectations, stood in front of her. He had light brown hair, a gentle face, and affectionate amber eyes. A small smile lay on his lips.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely.

Lily had to recompose herself and succeeded after a few seconds. That guy made Minnie drunk? But then she heard laughter in the background.

"Well yes, you certainly can!" And she handed him a sheet of paper.

Surprised, Remus took it and unfolded it. It was the bill from an animal hospital.

"If I ever see you near my cat again, you will wish you were never born!" Lily threatened before storming furiously away and slamming her door.

Moony looked after her, flabbergasted. _So that is James's neighbor_, he pondered in a good-natured manner. _If only he knew whom he has as a neighbor_... Moony laughed and closed the door.

"Who was that, Moony?" James slurred.

"Your neighbor. She brought the bill from an animal hospital."

"Well, yeah. I'll look at it tomorrow. Put it there," Prongs pointed to his desk.

Never once did he wonder how his neighbor knew that he was responsible for Minerva's condition.


	5. In The Beginning Was Pea Soup

_Hello everyone. I'm sorry it took so long… well again… but I'm a busy person and my beta too. Hope you enjoy this chapter because there is just one more left._

_Thank you again for all your reviews! It makes me so happy to find them in my inbox._

_Love you all!_

_Cheers!_

_Tanja_

**Chapter 5- In the Beginning Was... Pea Soup **

When James woke up, he was sure of one thing. He would never again drink and eat with Sirius and Remus after a bad day at work because the mean fact was that Remus drank and ate much more slowly than Padfoot and himself, and when he and Sirius were already filled up, Moony was only just getting started. The result was a bad hangover and a fat belly for James and Padfoot the next day, which would have to be vanquished in weeks of hard training.

Carefully, as after each of these nights, James opened his eyes.

_Oh, good. I'm lying in my bed_, he thought, relieved. _Good ol' Moony_, and he rolled slowly off the mattress. Briefly, he lost his balance and had to hold on his bedside table.

"Merlin... never again!" he groaned and walked slowly into the living room. There lay Sirius, scattered over the sofa with a leg up to a close armchair. A blanket was thrown over him, and he breathed calmly.

"You sleep the sleep of the fair ones," James croaked and went into the kitchen to brew a Hangover potion. After half an hour, he came back into the living room with a glass in his hand.

"Good MORNING, Padfoot!" he called.

A growl sounded but was absorbed under the covers, which now hid Sirius's face.

"Come on, Siri-poo. Rise and shine." James laughed and poked him in an uncovered toe.

"Oh, is that necessary? I told you not to do that to me when you've already drunk your glass!" complained Padfoot, disgruntled.

He sat up leisurely. His hair was more than messy, and his puffy eyes were witnesses of the previous night.

"Has a woman ever seen you in this state?" James inquired. "I wanted to ask you that last time."

"Are you mad?" his best friend asked, outraged. "My reputation would be ruined. You know how women are. Well, at least I'll look better again in a few seconds. Think of your neighbor's cat. There is no hangover cure for her," Sirius called into the kitchen.

Seconds later, James emerged with his own glass and took a large sip of the brown liquid. But suddenly he stopped, hazel eyes observing the room. He then ran hastily to his desk and grasped a sheet paper that Remus had put there the evening before upon his instruction.

His neighbor had rung and brought a bill from an animal hospital?

With one hand, he opened it while taking another sip from his glass, but he immediately spat it out.

"What's the matter? Did you screw up the potion?" Padfoot asked fearfully, eyeing his glass distrustfully.

"No!" James coughed. "Oh Merlin, you must hate me!"

"I don't hate you," Sirius said and took a sip.

"I mean Merlin must hate me!"

"Because you have to pay a bill?"

"Yes! ... I mean no!" Prongs sank slowly to the floor and stared at the paper in his hand.

Sirius rose gracefully from his night camp and squatted beside him. With a mock smile, he snapped the bill away.

"I ask myself what's gotten into you..." but then he broke off. "Oh, shit."

"You said it."

"Calm down. Perhaps it's another Lillian Evans. This name is like white hair in Dumbledore's beard."

James looked at him disbelievingly.

"Let's check," Padfoot finally suggested.

"What? Are you mad? I can't go over and ask her if I can borrow some sugar."

"No, we'll look over the balcony into her flat. Nothing will happen."

As though stung by a tarantula, both fled onto the balcony.

"Okay, stay completely calm. She may not see us!" James reminded Sirius.

"Believe me, she isn't your Lily!"

Carefully, both bent around the partition. At first they didn't see anything, but then they saw Lily on the sofa with a cup in her hand. Beside her lay Minerva, whom she patted carefully.

"What is she wearing?" Padfoot wanted to know.

"A kimono."

"Merlin, she has legs... "

James pulled Sirius away. "Hold it. You know what this means?"

"You are neighbors," his friend observed sharply.

"Yes, that too, but she will hate me if she gets wind of who lives next to her. She will curse me and do only Merlin knows what!"

"Oh, calm down. She won't do anything."

"Sure she will!" Prongs slowly lost his head.

"Not if you don't let her know who lives here."

"Ehm? How can I do that?"

Sirius looked pitying. "And they said you were the smartest of our class. Take your name off the bell and mail box!"

Less than a minute later, James sneaked under his invisibility cloak and safely floated downstairs to remove all traitorous traces. He felt like a criminal who had returned to the scene of the crime to hush everything up. Only when he had closed the door behind him and had the cloak back in his traditional place did James slowly feel the relief in his stomach.

"Now, I may not show myself outside until I move to a different place." He sighed and sank into an armchair.

"Move?" Padfoot asked, surprised.

"I can't stay here," answered James naturally.

"But... but..." Sirius stuttered.

"No buts. I have to move," his best friend said resolutely.

xxxxxxxxx

Lily sauntered comfortably through the park, which led to Artemis & Verne. For the beginning of April, the trees were still unusually bald. However, some crocuses and snowdrops had already fought their way up through the soil. A red-brown squirrel scampered over the lawns and then ran rapidly up a tree. Far away, near a bush, she could see antlers. Lily starred directly into the bushes and saw a deer. It seemed to examine her. _Unusual_, she thought as she continued down the gravel-covered paths. Other people would have remained to admire this imposing deer, but Lily had other problems that had to be solved.

She had chosen this way to calm down, to free her head. She knew that if Melanie Mosag met her, she would need all the self-control she could muster. Already, Lily had spent the whole weekend pondering how she could pay her colleague back. Minerva had not been particularly helpful. Again and again, Lily's thoughts had been interrupted by a meow from Minerva.

"Minnie, for the hundredth time, I won't put rat poison in her coffee. I only want to pay her back, not kill her."

"Meow!"

"I know that I said I wanted her head on a silver platter, but I didn't mean that literally!"

"Meow!"

"_Minerva_!"

After that, Lily had ignored her cat for the remainder of the day. Her patience was worn thin, and Minerva had driven her clearly to the edge of insanity since she had overcome her hangover.

Lily laughed at that thought. A cat with a hangover. But then the memory of her neighbor crossed her mind. If he should do anything to her cat again, she would use... the disembowelment curse she had found some time back in Salem.

Meanwhile, she had left the park and now ran leisurely alongside the glass covered office buildings. Still, she pondered over her revenge. _Perhaps James has a good idea or maybe Sirius_, she considered and entered the company headquarters of Artemis & Verne.

_Who knows what today will bring_, Lily thought resignedly and breathed deeply to calm down. The elevator opened, and Lily stepped out. But what her eyes saw left her stunned for a second.

Melanie Mosag stood perfectly happy at the reception desk and conversed, laughing, with Estelle, the receptionist. Said receptionist giggled like a small girl and constantly held her hand in front of her face.

As soon as the two women saw Lily, they stopped cackling. An embarrassing and, at the same time, hate-filled air hovered in the room.

"Morning, Lily. Had nice weekend?" Melanie asked with an ironic sound in her voice, while Estelle began to giggle again.

Lily, who had wanted to pass them without a word, stopped. Her green eyes sparkled with anger. Her hands clasped tightly to her brief case, only to prevent it from falling down. She knew that if she had the possibility to have a free hand, it would leave a hand free to strike Melanie's face.

"Don't you dare speak to me..."

"Morning, ladies!" She was interrupted. Without her noticing, James had appeared from one of the elevators. "Come, Lily, we have much to do." And he pushed her into the office before himself. Hastily, he closed the door behind them.

"James! I actually wanted to..." she began.

"Hush, Lillian. Calm down," he spoke reassuringly and removed her briefcase from her hands. She had been fidgeting with it, and James thought it more secure to remove this possible weapon. Still calm, he waved his wand and two cups of coffee appeared. He shoved one into her hand.

"James, I'm completely calm. I am in complete control of myself!"

"I see," he commented dryly.

"Okay, maybe not. But she dared to speak to me as though nothing had happened! That... that... "

"Snake?" Prongs offered.

"Not exactly what I was looking for, but close." Still furious, she took a sip of coffee.

"James, I spent the whole weekend thinking about what we could do to pay her back, and I simply have no idea!" she said desperately and in a tone as though it were the worst thing in the world to have no outstanding idea at a time like this.

"Lily, we could nevertheless..."

"And Minnie was of no assistance. First, my neighbor made her drunk, and when she was better she almost robbed my last nerve."

James listened to her strained voice. _She calls her cat "Minnie,"_ he realized, shocked._ Actually, her cat isn't absolutely bloody "Mini"!_ But he saved his breath by not saying anything.

"Lily, stop!" he interrupted. "Sirius wanted to come over and think something up with us."

"Really?" She asked, hopeful. "When?" She sat down beside him on the desk.

"I guess around lunchtime."

"Well, at least it's something." She sighed and leaned to him. "When do we want to redeem our bets?"

"If we have a plan." He smiled down at her and put an arm around her. Against his expectations, she didn't protest in the slightest, and they sat in harmony and ease on his desk drinking coffee. Nothing could disturb them. Not shaking doors, ringing telephones or wild knocking.

Their features would have fit a couple freshly fallen in love on a cliff where the sun sank into the sea and a wonderful color play illuminated the landscape. But instead, they looked from the window into the opposite office building and watched other people at work.

"Do you think it's okay to be so lazy?" Lily considered aloud.

"Oh, I think this time will be okay," laughed James quietly. "There is much to do, so we must be well rested."

"Do you know what comes to me now?" she asked suddenly and straightened up from his shoulder on which she had been leaning.

"What?" He grinned.

"I saw a deer this morning."

"Where were you? Apparated to the Highlands?"

"No, I was in the park nearby." Her eyes lit up when she described the deer to him. "Isn't it unusual? I mean, we are here in the middle of London, and you don't see things like that every day."

Suddenly a _crack_ sounded, and Sirius stood before them.

"What you don't see everyday?" he asked curiously. "You can see anything in London. One must only know where and whom to pay."

When Lily again told what she had seen, Sirius looked impressed.

"What you can see here in London… I'm astonished. You too, James?" he asked with a tone that Lily didn't know how to interpret. "In London you go around a corner and you don't know what to expect."

"Yeah, sure. Whether pickpockets or old women who will flog you to death only because you bumped into them by mistake," James replied.

"I don't know where you go around..." Sirius shook his head.

"That was in front of your house!" his best friend reminded him.

Lily laughed, amused, when she thought about this small tiff and took her briefcase.

"Can we go now? I'm almost dying to make up a pay back plan." She smirked. "I'm also dying because I'm starving."

Sirius and James grew immediately silent until Padfoot seized her hand and James's and disapparated. Seconds later, they were located in a cozy pub with cracking halls, a smoky barroom, and all kinds of exotic creatures at the surrounding tables. A bareheaded man with a light embossment came hobbling to them and welcomed them with a bow.

"What I can do for you, gentlemen?"

"Not so formal, Tom!" James scolded. "We need a table for us and the lady."

Lily followed the three men and looked around curiously. A mop wiped past her and left a wet trail while a broom hurried ahead and catapulted a small heap of dirt before it. Pictures on the walls waved, and in a painting a jug fell off of a table. A tray floated by and disappeared behind a swiveling door. It was simply wonderful to be in a typical Wizarding pub.

After they had taken seats in a corner, Tom handed them menus and hobbled off.

"Where are we?"

"In the Leaky Cauldron. Do you want to go elsewhere?" James asked anxiously.

"No!" Lily said, impressed. "I love pubs like this one. In Salem, there is a similar pub, The Broken Wand. The Halloween parties are legendary! Once I..." She stopped speaking when the bartender came back.

"What you would like?"

"Do not get the pea soup," Sirius whispered to her. After this helpful warning, every one of them selected something to eat, although James _did_ order the pea soup, and Tom went of again.

Padfoot shook his head sadly. _We will see how he feels later on_, he thought and inquired about the current ideas. "Did you already think of a plan?"

"I thought about it all weekend, but nothing came to me," Lily said, tormented, and sipped her butterbeer.

"Then the master must think of something himself," Padfoot grinned and closed his eyes. "Well," he spoke with still closed eyes. "You want to pay her back. If possible, she should completely disappear from A& V..." he hummed to himself.

Lily frowned when she saw Sirius sitting there in such a way. James had taken a similar position.

"Who in the company is Melanie closest to? With whom she is friends?" Padfoot asked.

"Estelle, the receptionist," Lily growled.

"Do you know if they trust each other?"

"They've know each other for eternities," reported Prongs. "I think they do."

"Then I have a plan; however, it can be complicated, and it's risky, and we will break probably around fifty school rules," Sirius said mysteriously.

Lily looked at James, confused. _Break school rules_, she considered. _Someone in this room remembers old pranks at school. _

"Were you good at school, Lily. I mean at Potions," the appointed Master of Pranks wanted to know.

"I had always an 'O'!"

"I figured that." Sirius nodded. "Then it fits."

"Can you enlighten us?" James pushed.

"Sure, I would be pleased to do so." He laughed again and his eyes sparkled. "You need Polyjuice Potion, you need to get Estelle out of the way for one day, and you need to strike Melanie with her own weapon."

"Thanks for your extremely detail-faithful explanations, Sirius. Now I am already smarter than before," Lily commented sarcastically.

"I will explain it properly. You must brew Polyjuice Potion, transform yourself into Estelle and David, and must trick Melanie into telling her glorious act in front of Estelle or Lily. Then James emerges in the shape of your boss and says that he heard everything and expects her abrogation on the very same day. Then she dismisses herself, and you both are again on top of things!" Pleased, he leaned back and waited for reactions.

Lily and James looked at him for a second, let his words sink in, and, without preliminary warning, jumped from their chairs and cheered.

"That is it. You are a genius, Padfoot!"

"I must admit that I agree," he murmured to himself when Lily and James lay in each other's arms but suddenly stepped apart as though they had been electrocuted. They were in the public, and everyone could see them here!

After clearing their throats, they sat down again.

"So, let's eat. I'm starving!" complained Sirius and bit into his steak and kidney pie.

During lunch, Lily was told of some pranks, which James and Sirius as well as a Remus had performed during their school time. And so Sirius's mysterious statement about breaking around 50 school rules could be solved. Sirius was still very influenced from these acts.

"I would like to meet this Remus!" Lily smiled and took her bag.

"Where do you want to go?" James asked, perplex.

"We will need a few things for the 'drink,'" she whispered when a man with long dark hair and a large hooked nose walked past. "Diagon Alley is around the corner, isn't it?"

"I'll go with you." James jumped up. "Padfoot, next time I'll pay." He winked and led his colleague to the back door.

Together, they walked over the cobblestone of Diagon Alley, past bevel houses with their small shops, and squeezed themselves past old witches with their large shopping bags who had probably come from the country for a shopping trip in the city.

Prongs steered Lily skillfully through the crowed and into a small apothecary. When they entered, a sharp smell of different herbs and spices filled their noses. On the walls hung shelves made of dark wood that were filled with different things. In large glass containers swam livers, hearts, and other things, which James could not place.

They stepped up to one of the free counters and waited for a salesman to give them his attention. They didn't have to wait long until a man came by.

"Can I help you?" a cutting voice asked. In the first moment it seemed to Lily very impolite. She looked into a sharp-edged face with cold black eyes and a large nose. It was the man from the Leaky Cauldron.

"Snape," spat James just as cutting.

"Potter." the addressed answered. "But how can I be of your service, ahem...?" The salesman looked questioningly at Lily and spoke in a completely different tone.

"Miss Evans," said Lily self-assuredly and smiled. "I would like five grams of fleas, ten grams of leech, some boom slang skin..." she read down a list that Snape seemed to know. "And finally, powder of the horn of a two-horn." Lily still smiled charmingly.

The dark eyes studied her calculatingly. He knew exactly what they wanted with all of those ingredients.

"Doing something illegal, Potter?" the salesman scoffed.

"Oh, you know me, Severus. Constantly!"

"Only too well," he murmured when he went of to get the required ingredients.

"Oh, and Mr. Snape? I would also like some rattlesnake and catmint." Lily batted her eyelashes.

"As you wish, Miss," answered Snape charmingly.

Prongs's stomach turned when he saw Snivellus trying to be charming. _I think I need to vomit_, James thought, and his face changed color to a slight green. Was it because of Snape or his lunch?

"James, are you okay?" Lily asked anxiously. "You look so green around the nose."

"I'm fine."

"Perhaps it's envy," someone coughed almost incomprehensibly, and the salesman suddenly stood next to them, loaded with packages.

"Please, Miss," Severus said sweetly. "If I can have your attention to this herb," and he wagged a small box under their noses.

This smell made James finally lose control. From the very beginning, James had fought the nausea, but now…

"Lily, I think I..."

She turned around. "Oh, please, James. Please, please, no... That would be totally... Please not here in the shop... _oh no_!"

Her pleading had helped nothing, and James vomited behind the counter. The manager immediately came to them while Lily stroked James back soothingly.

"I guess you were in the Leaky Cauldron for lunch," determined the roundish man with a long beard.

"I'm terribly sorry" Lily apologized.

"That happens to us all the time," explained the wizard, and with one swish of his wand, James's lunch had disappeared.

James, however, didn't look good yet.

"I suggest you escort your husband home. There you can take care of him better than here with us in the shop. We'll give you something to stop the vomiting," and the manager ran off before Lily could tell him that James wasn't her husband.

Nobody else in the shop had noticed James's show, and Lily tried to persuade him to apparate to his flat because he insisted that he could take care of himself.

"Lily, I'm feeling better. I can get along fine."

"But you don't look at all like you can take care of yourself!"

"Don't worry about me. I'm a big boy..." he joked.

"Stop! That's enough! I won't leave you alone in this condition. You might faint and crack your head open!"

"If only," someone coughed again, and Snape stood beside them. "Here are the herbs to stop the vomiting. I wish you a pleasant day, Miss."

"That I will pay you back for that, Snivelus," James growled.

"Already totally beside himself, the poor man." He shook his head. "You had better bring him home."

"Thanks so much." Lily smiled again and then disapparated with James.

The first thing James did when he was home was to charm the windows so that Lily couldn't see the view of the road. Now, one looked on a green-grey landscape. Large fields stretched over numerous hills, and not far away was a little town with small houses and an oblique steeple.

"You know him from school?" she wanted to know and placed the package on a table.

"Oh, he wasn't my best buddy at Hogwarts," admitted James and ran to the bathroom when a green wave floated over his face again.

"James," she called after him. "I'll prepare some tea with the herbs. You will be okay in no time!"

When Prongs came back from the bathroom, he fell onto his bed, exhausted._ I just won't learn_, he blamed himself_. Every time I eat at the Leaky Cauldron, this happens to me_.

He could hear Lily in the kitchen humming a song. He imagined dreamily that it could always be like that. Only with the difference that he would wake up and Lily would be in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"James... James, wake up," whispered a gentle voice and he open his eyes. He had fallen asleep.

"Come on, drink this. Then you will feel better." Carefully, she pressed a cup to his lips. Obediently, he swallowed everything and was put carefully back into the cushions.

"Thanks, love," he mumbled, taking her free hand and closing his eyes.

Lily looked perplex. _What did he say?_ She was astonished. _Did he really call me "love"?_

For a while she regarded him, trying to memorize every line of his face and holding his hand. She could get accustomed to be called love by him, she thought. With her free hand, she stroked a few hairs off of his forehead.

"Oh, James," she sighed and bent down.

"I'll leave you alone now and will excuse you at work," Lily whispered, concerned she would wake him up. "I will start the potion today and I will call tomorrow. Bye." And she placed a kiss on his forehead.

Carefully, Lily released her hand and threw a blanket over James. Again, she regarded him, before she closed the door of his bedroom. Then she took her bag and the package and disapparated.

When James heard the door close, he opened his eyes. _Yeah! She likes me!_


	6. Where is smoke, there is fire

**Chapter 6- Where Is Smoke, There Is Fire**

Lily looked up from the simmering Polyjuice Potion and peered out of the kitchen window. A furniture lorry had arrived; the mover climbed from the leader house and opened the large doors of the loading space. _Is someone moving in_, she considered and looked at the monstrous bubbles, which had emerged on the surface of the muddy-looking potion. With a second glance out of the window, she saw the men heading into the house.

_Somebody's moving out_, she determined and tried to remember whether Mrs. Easton had told her something. _Nice old lady_, she thought and stirred the potion.

Soon, Lily heard noises in the corridor outside her flat and fled into the hall. Carefully, she scouted through the spy hole.

One mover after another passed her dwelling and... to her neighbor's.

"Yeah! He's moving out!" Lily cheered, hopping around before clasping her hands over her mouth in fright. Carefully, she looked through the spy hole and saw a man who had turned around, surprised. _He heard me_, _but all the same. They don't know who lives here,_ and she smiled.

Minutes passed, and the mover carried the first boxes down. Lily stood near the window and spied, with Minerva on her arm, in good Ernst Stavro Blofeld manners down on the road.

"You see, Minerva, there is still justice in the world. Now he can terrorize other people."

"Meow."

"And other cats."

Lily pressed more nearer to the windowpane. Then a man emerged who did not wear red overalls like the furniture packers. His head was covered with a dark blue baseball cap; he wore a white shirt and jeans. His figure was somehow familiar. But not as those of her neighbor, he had been more slender and... Something was different.

Always with one eye on the Polyjuice Potion, she observed the small furniture marathon. The blue baseball cap seemed to be everywhere. Once, Lily even ran back into the hall to observe him through the spy hole, but she constantly missed him somehow. _It's like he's bewitched_, she thought and nearly pressed her nose flat on the window to recognize something.

Suddenly, something flew to her. It had wings and almost hit the window. The brown owl shook her plumage briefly and stretched her leg. Lily opened a gap in the window and took the scroll. She didn't want to be seen; it was already bad enough that an owl had flown to her window in broad daylight.

Curious, she unrolled the letter. It had to be from James.

_Lily, _

_Your letter reached me. I'm glad the brewing of the potion is going so well. What would I do without you? I probably would have blown up the house if I had tried to make it. _

_I will be back at work on Monday, and I will support you with my regained health. That reminds me of what I need to tell you. A healer confirmed to me that I have a bad food poisoning. It's also contagious; I must therefore unfortunately reject your suggestion to visit me. I don't want you to become ill also. _

_See you on Monday. _

_James _

Lily frowned. _He has a food poisoning. How terrible_, she worried and drew an imaginary picture, how he lay limp and exhausted in his bed, troubled of fever, rolling from one side on the other, and having no one who worried about him.

"Poor James!" She sighed and observed how the blue baseball cap continued to jump around on the road till the last piece of furniture, his damn piano, was stowed away in the truck.

The baseball cap and a furniture packer both looked at a map and drove around on it with their index fingers. Then they shook hands, and the truck drove of.

The blue baseball cap now had everything arranged, and Lily thought he would finally leave, but he didn't do her this favor. Instead, he went back into the house. Again, Lily ran to the corridor and looked through the spy hole. But her neighbor was not to be seen anywhere. _How strange_, she thought again and turned to go when it rang. Quickly, she dashed back; however, she could not stop fast enough and slammed against the door.

"Ouch!" She rubbed her head and looked through the spy hole with tears in her eyes.

Nobody stood outside.

Carefully, Lily opened the door and peered outside. She was about to close the door when her attention was directed to a gigantic orchid bouquet, which lay on the threshold.

"Wow!" she said, pleasantly shocked, and bent down to get it off the floor. She smelled the beautiful flowers and discovered an envelope between the blooms. Curious, she opened it and out pulled several pound notes and a small note.

_Forgive me for the incommodities_!

Lily smiled. When she went back into her flat, she smelled her gift again and closed the door.

James wasn't far away, securely hidden under his Invisibility Cloak, regarding Lily. Now she certainly wouldn't hate her neighbor anymore, and if she should find out that he had lived next to her, she wouldn't give him a hard time.

Satisfied, he drew a deep breath. _Well, time to go to Godric's Hollow_, he thought and disapparated.

xxxxxxxx

Lily stormed into her office. James looked up from his papers, surprised, with a look of confusion on his face. Lily had a shining in her eyes and a smile on her face... it was frightening.

"Come on, ask me." Her cheeks glowed of joy.

"Ask what?" he inquired and Lily made an insulted face.

Hastily, she walked around his desk and sat down on the desktop. Her feet swung like a small girl that sat on a wall, and she looked at him expectantly. But James turned again to his papers. Frustrated, Lily prodded him. If she couldn't report the incident immediately, she would clearly burst. It felt like at the time she wanted to announce her exam results to her parents.

She gave James another prod. Slowly, he looked up. His brown eyes seemed to laugh at her, but his face remained expressionless.

"James, now ask me!"

"Do you want to go to dinner with me?" he asked.

Lily looked for a second startled then, "No, ask me what happened."

"Okay, what happened to you?"

"I thought you would never ask!" she groaned. "Guess who I met a while ago in the ladies room?" she asked.

"A woman?" he answered.

"Correct, but which woman?"

"Dunno, A&V is full of women."

"Yes, but from whom do I need something?" Again, Lily's eyes sparkled.

"Estelle?"

"Correct! Well finally, James!" And she moved closer. "When I walked in, she was standing in front of the mirror. I had to ask her what she uses to make her hair shine the way it does." She laughed. "Give her a topic, and your ears bleed later. But back to the substantial thing. First, she was somewhat distrustful, but I lulled her in with sweet-talk... she couldn't react differently. I asked her if I could touch her "really beautiful hair" and she said yes. And now guess what I got!"

"You didn't tear her hair out, did you?" he wanted to know, alarmed.

Perplexed, she looked at him. "Naturally not! What do you think of me?"

James leaned back into his chair, relieved by her statement. "I thought you got carried away."

"Rest assured, I did not cause her any."

"That makes me happy," and he patted her leg without thinking.

Something shot through Lily. What was it?

"Did you mean what you said a while ago?"

"That I thought that you had torn her hair out? Yeah, sure."

"No, have dinner with you."

Again, he looked up to her and smiled. "Yeah, I meant that seriously. Only if you like, naturally."

James didn't know what had gotten into him all of a sudden or where his courage came from. Perhaps it was the tingle, which he had felt when he had touched Lily.

"Sure, I'll come to dinner because you must still redeem your bet," she reminded him and grinned.

"I'll redeem my bet only when we've finished our revenge campaign," he stated. "First you have to fulfill your bet."

Lily kicked her legs. To fulfill her side of the bet wasn't her favorite thing in the world. Jogging with James. When she regarded him in such a way, she had the feeling that she was the most un-athletic witch in the whole world. But a promise was a promise.

"I want to get over it and let the mockery over me be issued." She sighed. "So, do you want to run tomorrow morning?" She suggested.

"When you plead like that," smirked James. "I naturally arise to my fate."

"One can hardly call that pleading."

"Well, that depends on the point of view, Miss Evans," he teased.

"Oh, you!" Lily wanted to smack him, but when he caught her hand she lost her balance, slipped from the desktop, and made a pirouette. Lily saw herself falling in slow motion on the floor, but she hadn't counted on James's reflexes. Very quickly, he had caught her, and now she lay crosswise over his thighs.

An armrest poked roughly in her back, and a cool breeze floated over her belly. _Oh no, my blouse slipped higher_. Lily felt an arm around her shoulders and straightened up immediately. Her hair flew in full momentum forward and obscured her view. But a hand released her from the curtain of red hair. Lily was much too shocked to make a movement, so she remained in place until she saw James's anxious look.

"Everything okay?"

She shook her head, and again strands of her hair danced around her face. Again he brushed them from her face. Emerald eyes looked deeply into his, and when he felt her fingers on his cheek, he stopped. A tingle spread through his belly.

Nervousness?

He wouldn't have expected it, but he suddenly felt her lips on his.

James didn't have any chance to react to her kiss, because they suddenly heard a knock, and Lily jumped up from his lap. Prongs could have sworn she had apparated to her desk because she got there so fast. She sat there and supported her face with a hand. Again a veil of red hair covered her probably just as red face.

Totally stunned, James looked at a middle-age woman, who held an enormous package in her hands.

"Is this the office of Lillian Evans?" she asked carefully.

"Erm, that would be me." Lily coughed and came out from behind her desk.

"This was delivered for you." The woman handed the gigantic load to her.

"Thanks."

"No problem," and she said good-bye with a last confused look at the two.

_What was that_, James still thought.

While Lily looked for the sender of the parcel, James snapped out of his solidification, went around his desk, and stopped before her. He took the package from her hands, placed it on the desk, and came closer to her. His eyes looked for hers, but she had lowered her view. Gently, he forced her to look up. Her face had turned the exact color he had imagined.

"James, that... I don't know..." she began.

"But I do know." And he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

xxxxxxx

James felt like the happiest wizard of whole England when he apparated before Lily's door and knocked.

Seconds later, the door was opened, and Lily beamed up to him.

"You're on time," she said and gave him a short greeting kiss, which he would have liked to extend.

"Was it difficult to find?" she asked him and motioned for him to come in.

James, who had lived right next to her until two weeks ago, tried to hide a grin. "No, it wasn't so difficult."

"Please wait in the living room. I'll be ready in a minute."

When Prongs entered the living room, he saw Minerva sitting with her back to him on the sofa. Her tail moved cautiously from side to side, and she was ready to jump. What her goal was exactly James didn't recognize immediately because it looked like a mountain of hair! With a strong jump, the monstrous cat had suddenly ambushed her victim. She bit and scratched. Fur flew, material tore, and Minerva had nearly disappeared in the mountain.

"Minerva! Don't you dare touch my fur coat!" sounded from another part of the dwelling. "If you set even one claw on the skin, I'll put you on a lifelong diet, you'll never sleep in my bedroom again, and you won't get anything for Christmas!"

James leaned cautiously at the doorframe. A cat head emerged from the fur mountain and spat some material out. As soon as Minerva saw James, she began to hiss.

"Minerva, I warned you!" Lily called, having misunderstood the hiss and running toward the living room.

"_Reparo_," said Prongs calmly. All the peeled off fur fluttered back into the coat, slots mended, and nothing from the demolition was noticeable.

Thus, Lily only saw that her cat sat in the middle of the fur coat.

"Minnie. Get from the coat." She pushed her away. "I told you, I don't want you in the proximity of it!"

"What is her problem with the coat?" James inquired, while Lily heaved Minerva onto her cat tree.

"The package yesterday was from my mother. She sent this fur coat to me and… Well, You can imagine what Minerva thinks of fur coats, particularly if they are made of Kneazle fur."

"Yeah, I can imagine." He nodded and felt a look bore into him, which made him think of a thousand needles.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Almost." And she floated off again.

James went toward Minerva and bent down to her so that they were eye level with each other.

"I hope you are clear that you owe me." He grinned.

"Chrrrr!" she hissed.

"I have a suggestion," he spoke, unimpressed. "You don't tell Lily anything about me, and I won't say anything about your little outbreak."

Minerva wrinkled her nose and sneezed.

"I'll take that to mean yes." Prongs smirked and tousled her head, which caused Minnie to sway to and fro.

"Oh, you are already friends," spoke Lily suddenly from the door. "We can go, James. I surrender into my fate."

And they left the dwelling toward the sports field, while Minerva had turned her back on the fur coat, insulted.

xxxxxxxxxx

James took the Invisibility Cloak off of his shoulders and breathed a sigh of relief.

_That was really a cramp_, he thought and regarded the few hairs in his hand.

Today they wanted to end their revenge campaign, but it was difficult to turn into someone who barely had any hair to spare. David Dunvegan had a fringe of hair and wore what remaines very short. It couldn't get anymore complicated than that. But James had to stupefy his boss to pick a few hairs in peace, which one could hardly see with the eye.

And because James was already on it, he took measures to change his suit later.

A _crack_ sounded, and Lily stood beside him. She had a thermos in one hand and two cups in the other.

"You have it?"

"No very hairy affair," Prongs mocked. "David left the office 5 minutes ago. But I have the hair." He made a disgusted face.

"I know what you mean." She nodded approvingly, opened the thermal can, and poured something into the cups.

James locked the office door, then took his cup and added the hair. Lily did the same.

"Cheers," he said. The cups clinked together, and they drank. The muddy liquid crept slowly down their esophagi. The taste choked both of them.

_Oh, never again_, Lily thought while she held onto the desk. But nausea changed into a tingle. Everywhere it pinched and itched. She noticed how each cell of her body changed and adapted into another structure. Her hands looked different. They were smaller, more girl-like, and her skin had another tint. The dress she wore fit her exactly now because she had taken it from Estelle's wardrobe after she had charmed the receptionist into a deep sleep.

When Lily looked up, she saw into the eyes of David Dunvegan, only he now wore James's suit.

"Everything okay, Lily?"

"Yes, I am only... wow. You look exactly like him. You must act aristocratic, like David."

"Okay, how does this sound? Are you well, Miss Lillian?"

"That was better, James." Lily giggled like Estelle would have done, and her opposite grinned.

"We must hurry now. Go… and good luck."

Lily, in Estelle's shape, smiled, opened the door, and disappeared.

_I hope everything goes alright_, James pleaded.

Lily put on Estelle's typical toothpaste smile when she walked through the corridors to Melanie's office. She knocked briefly and opened the door. Mel looked up from her desk.

"Hey, Estelle."

"Hi, Mel. Want some coffee?" Lily asked and extended her smile.

"Yeah, I can use a break. Have you already seen Evans and Potter? Perhaps I can bring Evans to explode again," laughed Melanie, while the desire to place a clenched fist in Melanie Mosag's face spread through Lily. But she picked herself up and laughed again like a small girl.

"Not yet, but if we have luck."

Together, they were standing in the kitchen and stirring their coffee.

"Come on, tell me how it happened that you were promoted and not the other two. Otherwise Lillian Evans would not be so mad at you," pressed Lily and took a careful sip. "What did you do? I know you had something to do with it."

"I don't what you mean," Mel denied.

"Oh, come, Mel. Lillian Evans wouldn't look as though she would like to strike you every time she sees you if you didn't do something. Come on, tell me," she pleaded. She felt like a dog that begged for a stick to be thrown away.

Her opposite grinned evilly and at the same time complacently.

"I did nothing bad. I only pushed my luck."

"But how?" Lily continued to press. Now the interesting part came.

"Well, Estelle," Mel gave in. "When Potter and Evans saw each other the first time, I knew that the two would act shyly around each other like small children."

"Why, Mel?"

"Because they behaved like two idiots. I knew the two liked each other. Why shouldn't I use that if the two couldn't talk properly with one another." She laughed. "The coincidence came to my assistance. When I heard from Evans who her client was, I wound her around my little finger and told her that Potter would call his buddy to tell him not to sell to her."

"Oh, wow." It broke from Lily.

"That's not the summit of my ingenious plan yet," smirked Melanie, who was now in her element and sunned herself in her success. "When Evans remembered that Potter had to contact the old Longbottom woman, she told me that Augusta Longbottom was an aunt of hers. It couldn't have gone better for me... and then she took her things and off she was to visit her auntie to ask for assistance." The last sentences she had said full of loathing.

"And what was with James?" Lily giggled the typical Estelle giggle.

"I told the lovesick jerk that Lily was off to her aunt to tell her not to sell to him... and he immediately called Sirius Black!" Melanie struck herself on the thighs. "And while the two were busy trying to ruin each others careers, I had all peace in the world to convince Wendolin Fraser to agree as fast as possible to the contract." Mel took a sip of her coffee. "And then I saw it naturally as my obligation to inform David of the fact that some of our co-workers don't work cooperatively with one another." Her last words dripped with victory. "I tell you, Estelle. I heard Dunvegan yell into my office," laughed Melanie Mosag, now loud.

_Stupid cow_, was all Lily thought.

But the laughter stopped abruptly, and Lily turned to the door.

"Mr. Dunvegan..." Melanie stammered when she saw the face of her boss. "How are you today?" she asked, uncertain whether he had heard her monolog or not.

"I do not believe that it is of any importance how I feel today, Miss Mosag," began James. "And it will be of no importance tomorrow either." His voice rose. "Because I don't have the intention to employ someone who deceives colleagues and brings false accusations forward!"

Melanie's face changed rapidly to an ivory white. "But... But Mr. Dunvegan... I've worked for you for a long time and never..."

"ENOUGH!" James roared. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING. I EXPECT YOUR NOTICE ON MY DESK EARLY TOMORROW MORNING. YOU WILL WRITE EXACTLY WHAT YOU JUST SAID, AND PUT IT ON THE NOTICE. IS THAT CLEAR?" James ended his tantrum.

"Yes, Sir," answered Melanie in tears.

"And now go out of my sight!" James pointed to the open door.

Melanie ran from the kitchen while Lily grinned contently. She could hear how many doors were closed and she began to laugh.

"I think you had an audience," she said with difficulty while laughing. James closed the door and came closer to her.

"We did it!"

"Yeah, we did it." And they hugged.

"It is really odd that I'll be kissing Estelle at any moment," James joked

"It's the inner beauty that counts," Lily said and kissed him.

Exactly at that moment, Ed from the legal department walked into the kitchen. Lily and James looked at him.

"David... Estelle... I didn't know. Erm... I'm sorry," he stammered and closed the door with a very red face.

By the end of the day, rumors were in circulation that David Dunvegan had something going on with the receptionist.

xxxxxxx

Lily apparated in front of a small house in the midst of the front yard. The sun was going down and charmed a color play on the landscape. Small leafs and buds had pushed themselves from the branches of the trees, and the last spring flower had crept from the earth. A bird sang in a tree, and in the house the first light was lit.

Slowly, she walked up the garden path and knocked on the green door. James had invited her today to redeem his bet. Cooking like a Muggle Lily suspected would turn out badly. She had gotten over her bet surprisingly well because she had flirted with James the whole time so they didn't even run 200 meters put together. But they had come close to this number when James had wanted to catch her and hunted her over the sports field.

James had told her that she should dress comfortably, and dressed in such a way he stood before her. In a white shirt and jeans, he looked suspiciously familiar!

"Hey, Lily. Come in." And he pulled her inside the house. Skillfully, he pealed her from her jacket and hung it on a hook.

"Hello James," Lily could just manage to say before he embraced her and placed a kiss on her lips.

"It smells good," she noticed some time later.

"Oh, the meal." Prongs jumped up, stormed along the corridor, and disappeared to the right.

Lily looked around. To her left was the living room with an open fireplace in which a fire burned. The flickering light fell over the furniture and directed her attention to a piano. It also looked familiar to her. Carefully, she lifted the cover and pressed one of the keys. A terrible sound was produced, and she jumped back.

"The piano is broken," sounded from the kitchen.

"Who would have thought that," Lily commented to herself. That couldn't be true. James was never... and nevertheless she remembered the card. Already at that time, the handwriting had reminded her of someone's. _But Minerva hadn't said anything to me. I'm sure she would have_, she considered.

"Do you want something to drink?" he called. Lily tore herself from her thoughts and entered the kitchen. Against her expectations, it didn't look as if a bomb had hit.

"Elder wine?" James asked and handed a glass to Lily when she nodded. Plates and sets of utensils were located in a corner and waited to be placed on the table. In the oven was a casserole while James was washing several tomatoes. Lily looked teasingly over his shoulder at how he arranged the salad.

When James felt her chin on his shoulder, he looked to the side. She only smiled mischievously and kissed him gently. The tomatoes that still had to be cut and the Parmesan, which lay beside the grater, were suddenly forgotten. James let the knife fall onto the work surface and turned to her. Lily looped her arms around him and moved close into him.

James wound his arms around her hips and melted into her kiss. She tasted like the elder wine, and he wanted more of her.

Their kisses became more intense when James stroked her along her back and drove his hands through her hair. Lily's fingers had left his neck and moved downward over his torso. For one moment, James held his breath to suppress his excitement and instead kissed from her cheek to her neck.

Lily had a thousand fairies in her belly when his tongue touched the soft skin underneath her ear. She sighed, and James laughed quietly.

"James," she whispered.

"Hm."

"I want you..." was all she said when James looked at her with his gentle hazel eyes. The next thing she knew, he had pulled her even closer and began kissing her fiercely. She felt the bulge in his jeans and knew that he wanted her also. Then she had the feeling that she was being squeezed with all power, and when she opened her eyes she was in a different room.

"Bedroom..." James whispered against her lips and slid his hands under her shirt. He had cold fingers, and Lily jerked slightly. She, however, lost no time and pulled his shirt over his head.

Muscles, which Lily had only suspected thus far, were exposed. He wasn't too muscular. Everything was suggested in fine lines, and she outlined a few. She admired his soft, tanned skin and asked herself how he still had color after this winter.

For a moment she looked around and saw the bed, on which she had already sat once before. She pushed him in this direction until he was forced to sit down. Lily followed him until she lay on top of him.

James grinned at her. "We are quite bold today, aren't we?"

"Why not?" she answered snappish but smiling.

But James made a movement, and before she could react, he lay on top of her.

_Damn reflexes_, she thought when he looked at her mischievously

Slowly, he pushed her shirt up and placed small kisses in its wake. Then her shirt flew away.

"That's my favorite," she protested.

"Oh, we'll find it later," he answered between kisses.

Their excitement increased when he arrived at her waist and a hand stroked along the inside of her thigh. James loosened the first button of her jeans and placed a kiss on the freshly exposed skin. Still another button followed and another. Lily couldn't stop herself from moaning when she felt his warm breath on her. She lifted her backside and he freed her from her trousers and socks.

For a short moment, James regarded her half naked body, and had to correct his fantasies. She was more beautiful than in his dreams. Thoughtfully, he bent down to her again, but when he was over her, she rolled over and sat on him again.

"Only fair," she whispered, and her tongue moved over his chest. Then she also got rid of his trousers and socks.

Meanwhile, James had pulled her upward because if Lily had remained below his navel, he couldn't guarantee anything. Their kisses became now more desperate, and he opened her bra hesitatingly. He wanted to feel her and taste her. He wanted her completely for himself. James straightened up so that they sat opposite each other. He bent down and kissed her breast. A hand held the other, and Lily shuddered in pleasure. But his fingers left her chest and moved downward between her legs.

Again, Lily lay on her back and the hand sneaked into her slip. She gasped for air when she felt his fingers and how they stroked her sensitive skin. The tingle in her belly sank slowly downward and she arched her back when it became marvelously intolerable.

Somehow she lost overview and didn't notice when her slip was gently removed. She only knew that she wanted James fully and completely. Her hands groped down and remained on the noticeably larger bulge of his shorts. Gently, she squeezed, and he moaned slightly. She started to pull down his shorts and touched now the tender skin of his erection, stroking the moist tip with her thumb.

James got rid of his last article of clothing, and enjoyed Lily's contacts until he couldn't bear it anymore. He wanted her for himself to completely have her and never give away.

Lily pulled him over herself, and he slid carefully into her. For a brief moment, neither could breathe, but their lungs filled with oxygen again as they kissed passionately. Their hands linked into one another, and James pulled out and thrusted back into.

An odd smell suddenly lay in air, but both ignored this peculiarity.

Lily stroked her nails over his back. Gradually, tensions built up inside her and couldn't be eased. It constantly increased and... Oh, this was wonderful agony.

James felt how she twitched inside and how her hips welcomed him. She drove him insane, and the small sounds that came from her only accelerated his condition. And then she rolled over.

_How does she do it_, shot through his head, when she started to move seductively. _What's that smell_, entered this thoughts before he concentrated on the orgasms, which rolled over him when Lily released a deep sigh and collapsed on top of him.

James stroked her hair and kissed her forehead after he had again come to himself. Somewhat sleepy, they snuggled as the smell became ever more intensive.

"Do you smell that?" Lily asked and sat up to look at him.

"Yeah... it smells... burnt!" And he jumped out of bed like Merlin had created him and rushed out of the door.

Lily climbed somewhat more slowly from the mattress and threw a cover around herself. Leisurely, she went downstairs and into the kitchen. There, James stood dressed in nothing but a potholder and held a black stone in his hands, which had been a casserole an hour ago. The windows were already opened and the smoke floated into cold night air.

"That was like my lasagna," he said and let it fall into the garbage bin.

"At least you still have salad. We won't starve." She grinned and pulled him into the cover with her when she saw the goose bumps on his skin.

"I also have dessert," James announced proudly.

"Then we definitely won't starve." And she stole a salad leaf.

A little later, they sat wrapped in bathrobes on the sofa in the living room and ate the hors-d'oeuvre, which was now converted into a Caesar salad because James had found chicken in the refrigerator.

"Can you play something for me?" Lily asked when she was finished and leaned on his shoulder.

"I would, but it's broken," he answered and stroked her hair. But she took his wand off the couch table and directed it toward the piano. A flash shot into the instrument, lit up briefly, and then it looked the same as before.

"Now it will work," she announced, confident.

"Okay, what do you want to hear?"

"The song you played the first night I moved in."

"No problem. It's my favorite." It gushed from James as he rose. He had already sat down on the piano bench and had touched the first keys when he stopped, frightened, and looked at her.

Lily was still relaxed. "What's wrong?"

"How long have you known?"

"Since you betrayed yourself just now. Before I only had a suspicion."

He let his shoulders hang. "I would understand if you..."

"Don't be ridiculous," she interrupted and walked to him. "Did you really think that I would do only Merlin knows to you?"

"To be honest, yes." He nodded.

Lily sat down beside him on the bench. "Someone who knows how to make such a wonderful Caesar salad as you deserves a second chance," she joked and kissed him cheerfully. "Can you continue please?"

"If I get dessert later on."

"Anything you want," she promised him and listened to the concert piece he was playing.

**Epilogue**

Well, what can I say? Now I sit here with Minerva on the garden wall, watching Lily and Harry playing down at the pond.

"What you think of that, Minnie?"

"Meow."

"Yeah, much too near the edge. I think so, too."

"Meow."

"I believe we should go to them. But I need to finish the story. Well, you go first and I will come in a minute."

"Meow."

Where was I? Oh. You're probably wondering how long it took until Lily moved in with me at Godric's Hollow. Well, several months! And why? Because the fury lady that is stalking down to the pond had something against me. But my Lily flower got her way, and since Lily and I are married, Minerva isn't a pain in the neck any longer.

If you are interested, we still work both at Artemis & Verne but both for only half a day because we want to spend as much time as possible with Harry. He is simply worth more than money. He will turn two years old tomorrow. Oh, Merlin. Then Moony and Padfoot will come over. I almost forgot. I hope they didn't buy a baby hippogriff for Harry like they announced a week ago. Well, we will see.

Erm, what else do you want to know? Melanie Mosag?

Oh. David Dunvegan had her notice the next morning with the confession on his desk. But I never again heard of Mel. Ah, and Lily and I were promoted, I nearly forgot about that. It was simply no longer important to us.

So, now I must go to my Lily Flower and Harry. Minerva is much to close to the pond. She never learns.

"I'm coming love!"

Now I must go. See you!

_**END**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Wow! It's done! The story is over!_

_I hope you enjoyed all six chapters. Thanks to my beta, Catherine. If you sill found mistakes, ups. Sorry. But I think she did a good job. See, English is a second language for me and I had to translate everything first. That also explains the time it took to get the chaps up._

_Well, whatever._

_Thank you for all your reviews! You all made me so happy:)  
_

_Let me know if you are interested in a One shot were Lily and James stick together because of an everlasting bubblegum. It's a story were you don't need to think, just read and laugh._

_Cheers!_

_Tanja_


End file.
